How Can It Possibly Be?
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: Julie and Vilde were sitting in Julie's room wishing. Read and find out what a meteorite can do to the world. RemusxOC, SiriusxOC, JamesxLily Now COMPLETE!
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters. They belong to Joanne K. Rowling. (Too bad, though. Would have liked them to be my own…)**

**CLAIMER: I own Julie and Vilde. (YAY!)**

**Preface**

Vilde and Julie were sitting in Julie's room, daydreaming about all and nothing. They both seemed oblivious to each other's company, and neither of them realized that they were thinking the same thing. They both dreamed that Hogwarts was real, and they dreamed that they would go to that school. Without knowing, a star fell from the sky and with a bang, it landed on the earth's surface a thousand miles outside the city in Norway, shaking the entire world unnoticeable.


	2. 1: Aquaintances? Not really

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and I suspect I never will…**

**Claimer: On the other hand, Julie and Vilde are still mine! ****Moahahahaha!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Vilde woke up in her room. She walked slowly to the shower. Two hours later, it _was _a Saturday, she walked out of the damp bathroom wearing a bloodred top and black jeans. It was the 28th of August, and the summer was at an end, but still the sun shone with warmth.

"Vilde!" her mother yelled up the stairs. "You have to hurry, you know. We have a plane to catch!" Vilde stared against the door. _What? _She thought. Her face was filled with confusion. "Mom, did you just said we had a plane to catch?" she yelled back. "Yes, of course," her mother said, her voice also confused now.

"Be down in ten minutes. I have made you some bread," she said. Vilde walked into the bathroom again, trying to clear her mind. But what she saw in the mirror did not help her at all. The mirror showed a girl with long brown hair, which was normal, but her chest was flat, and her face was laced with childish features. She looked like an eleven year old girl. What the hell was happening? It was most likely some kind of nightmare.

Just when she thought she was about to go crazy in a _dream_, her phone started ringing. She ran out of the bathroom to get it, as to not wake her mom. Wait. Her mom was awake? She was never awake at this time a day. Was she? "Hello cookie!" I said, as I saw the ID on the phone.

"Hi, Crazy! Are you psyched?" Julie asked with a hint of scream in her voice. "No, but I think Crazy is actually going crazy…" Vilde said. "My mom said we had to catch a plane, and I've not even heard of a trip to Oslo in the last days." Julie laughed in the other end of the phone. "You don't know yet? You really aren't curious," she snorted,

"We aren't going to Oslo, we're going to London on Kings Cross to take a train from platform nine and three quarters. And you want to know why? We are going to HOGWARTS!" Julie screamed. On the other end of the phone, Vilde aka Crazy, was really going crazy. But she couldn't help but let a smile tug her lips. "Well, I got to talk to mom," Vilde said and hung up.

Julie smiled like hell when she arrived at the airport. Yeah, maybe this was a dream and all, but it was a good dream, until she would wake up. Julie saw Vilde stand leaning against the wall, looking like she had the most boring experience of her entire life. Julie ran over to her.

"Okay, that's just weird," Vilde said, looking at Julie with round eyes. "You're a little baby!" Vilde yelled and started laughing. It was not her cruel laugh that she almost always used, but it was still somewhat scary. "You're one to talk," Julie said, smiling sarcastically. "Well, you are even smaller than you usually are. I'm like ten centimeters lower, you're like one meter!" Vilde laughed. "But why aren't you happy about going to Hogwarts?" Julie asked Vilde.

Vilde smiled sadly, and said: "Well, it's because it's a dream, and I will wake up when we see the castle or something. And that is why this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare." Julie nodded in understanding, but said: "But enjoy it when you can, right?" Vilde smiled and punched Julies arm. "Ouch!"

Once they landed in London, Vilde was smiling just as hugely as Julie. The time was twelve in the morning, and they followed their parents to, well, somewhere. Then they were suddenly in a backalley. And both girls had a feeling that they were going to a special bar. A very, _very_ special bar.

The Leaky Cauldron. And right we were. "We're sleeping here for the rest of the weekend, and you need to go shop for the right things. Here is the list. I thought you would want to go on your own, so please do. There's a lot to find out of," Julie's mom said.

Their parents were down in the bar to get something to eat, when Julie and Vilde went to find a wand (!!! This is so cool!!!), cloaks, owls and books. Mr. Olivander was busy with another customer with deep red hair. She turned to look at who came in, and Vilde and Julie smiled to the girl.

Then Julie gripped Vilde's upper arm, tight. Vilde glared at her, but Julie nodded towards the girl, who still looked curious at the two girls. That's when Vilde noticed her red hair all over again and her shining green eyes. "Lil…" she yelled but was interrupted by Julie's hand closing her mouth. "We might know who we are, but she had no idea of who we are," Julie urged. Vilde nodded.

Lily Evans was standing no more than a few feet away from them. The mother of Harry Potter. Vilde couldn't bear it. She bowed down and said: "It's an honor to meet you, Lily Evans!" she exclaimed. Lily looked shocked and Julie slapped her forehead. "Do I know you?" Lily asked. "No, not at all," Julie waved away.

"We've just heard of you from someone that we don't remember the name of. He talked about you like a God, though. And his hair was really slimy…" Lily smiled. "That was probably Severus Snape. He is a good friend," she explained. Julie snorted. "Yeah, I guess… But he really should wash that hair. What is it with him anyway? Is he afraid of the water?" Julie asked. Lily tensed.

"He is perfectly fine, thank you very much. Now don't go around talking about people you don't know, okay?" she said, trying weakly to defend him. _Oh, we know him more than you think we do. Okay, I'll cut him some slack,_ Vilde thought. "Yeah, Julie, he deserves better acquaintance. Right?" she urged. Julie got it, and immediately looked like she swallowed a fox, and she loves foxes. Aka, she was feeling guilty. "Yeah, you're right," Julie said. Then the guilt disappeared as fast as it had come. Lily looked from one of them to the other. "Okay, no offence, but you're weird," Lily said. Julie laughed and Vilde said: "None taken."

Three girls walked out of Mr. Olivanders and smiled and talked about their wands. Julie's was 10 inches, almost longer than herself, Vilde teased, with a unicorn-hair. Vilde's was 15 inches with a spiderstraw, which creeped her out. If there was one thing Vilde was afraid of, than it was spiders. Lily's was one of unicorn too, and 13 inches long. Vilde was the tallest of them, and Julie, the smallest, and Vilde loved teasing her about her height.

They said bye to Lily as she ran off to her parents, and walked past a broomshop. "Oh, I want that broom so badly!" a boy yelled. "Forget it, James, you won't get a broom your first year," an older man said, and Vilde's heart skipped a beat. "James…?" she said silently. "James POTTER?" she now yelled, and the boy jumped around.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was that? I hope you like it, and I will upload as soon as someone add one, and I repeat, _one_ review. So please do! This is my first long story that is put up here, and I would really like some comments from other than my friends. They have to be nice. But please, keep it real. I will delete any insults. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks.


	3. 2: Meet Friends To Be And Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Meet friends-to-be and _**Pettigrew**_

When he saw Julie standing behind Vilde with a disbelieving face, he thought she looked at him, but no, she looked at the other girl. Why did she always yell things? Vilde realized her mistake. And she turned away and walked down the street, followed by a resigned Julie.

James looked after them, and decided to follow. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled, and Julie and Vilde closed their eyes and stopped walking. "How do you know who I am?" he asked as he came up to us.

Vilde had a plan. "I'm psychic," she said. Julie snickered behind her. Vilde stepped on her foot. She caught up.

"Vilde we're not supposed to tell!" Julie said.

James looked like he had gotten shot in the last seconds. Or if he waited for it. "You're psychic? Is that even possible?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but it's only on a few people. I knew about you before, because I predicted meeting you. And now I did. I guess I was just surprised," Vilde lied easily. James seemed to buy it, which was the worst part according to Julie.

"How can he be so stupid? How could he possibly buy _that_?" she murmured as he walked to join his family again.

"Oh, come on, it was believable. Just admit it. I am a convincing liar!" Vilde smiled. Julie nodded.

"Yes, you are, but is that something to be proud of? Seriously?" Julie said, and smiled back.

Vilde dropped her smile, though. "Hah, very funny," she said. But then she smiled again. "You think we'll see Sirius here too? And Remus? And… Peter Pettigrew?" The last name Vilde said in a tone only laced with hate. Even Julie could get the creeps out of that tone.

"Well, isn't it time to get some cloaks?" Julie asked. They went to 'madam Malkin's' and then 'Flourish and Blotts', and soon the place they had been most looking forward to go; the owl post.

Vilde was looking for a white or black owl. Not brown, geez that was too normal. There were two black ones and one white, and Julie had always wanted a white one, so Vilde took the 'she' of the black ones. Then they left to the inn again.

They were both holding two very large bags of books and other things in one hand, because the other hand held the cages to the owls. They were somewhat tired when they reached their rooms, and took a quick shower before dinner.

Once dinner started there were many families there. But Vilde took notice of one in particular. Julie noticed that she was looking behind Julie all the time.

Julie leaned over the table with curious eyes. "See a pretty boy?" she asked the staring girl.

"No," Vilde said with an icy voice, even chillier than the one earlier that day.

"Who is it?" Julie asked, even though she had a hunch.

Vilde gritted her teeth, and snarled lowly: "_Pettigrew_."

Julie turned around so fast that she had to grab the end of the table to keep her balance, and she stared at the small lumpy guy, sitting just two tables away from them. Julie turned to Vilde.

"I'm going to **kill** him one day. Just after the last year at Hogwarts, I'm going to **KILL **him!" Julie snarled and looked with a look that made Vilde's spine shiver. Cookie could really be scary even with such a sweet nickname. Her own nickname was a different story.

They went to bed somewhat early, trying hard to avoid _Pettigrew_. They didn't want to have to explain a sudden death.

Early next morning, Vilde's mom came walking in the door. "Wake up, hon!" she said in a happy tone. "My girl is going to Hogwarts this year!" she said, while nearly jumping from the extreme happiness.

Vilde had thought that she would actually wake up, but she didn't. She was still dreaming that bittersweet dream about how she would go to Hogwarts. _Well, whatever. I guess I just have to live in this dream a while longer_, she thought.

Julie chose that time to burst in the door. "We really are going!" she screamed in happiness. Vilde still didn't believe it.

Julie looked at her in disbelief. "Come on, Vilde! We can't both be living the same dream!" she said. Vilde shook her head.

"But how do I know you're not just a part of the dream?" Vilde said.

Julie smiled: "Do I have to seriously hurt you to make you realize that this isn't a dream? Because I wouldn't hesitate."

Vilde then smiled and said: "No thank you, I'll be fine. I just realized that this was reality." Julie snickered and looked at her with a look that said: sure you did.

Once they were at Kings Cross, they went to platform nine and ten. When Julie saw the solid metal barrier, she jumped and ran straight through it. Vilde saw her disappear, and knew that she would get through too, but did she really want to? What about Voldemort? Had he just disappeared from Julie's mind? No, she would remember.

She just has a sent in suppressing things that aren't good. Vilde then took her trolley and walked straight towards the barrier. And then she was through. She expected to feel something, like pulling herself through some tight corridor, but no, she felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

After waving goodbye to their parents and in Julie's case siblings, they were off on the train. They both knew where to go to find the three boys and one girl. In the book it was said that it was in the back of the train, so that was where they were headed.

Lily would be crying, since she had had a fight with Petunia when she left. Okay, this was going to be cool. The two girls knew everything! Then they saw slimy hair pass their way and into a compartment where a group of rowdy boys were talking.

Vilde and Julie peaked inside. Two other boys were sitting there, and once again they saw James, and once again Julie grabbed Vilde's upperarm and held, tight. Because there, in the middle of the compartment, sat a really goodlooking guy with black hair. Sirius.

Julie seemed to want to scream. He was so beautiful! Vilde didn't think he was more beautiful than any normal guy. But she never saw something special in the looks of a boy. The girls then looked at the crawled up girl by the window in the apartment.

We heard a weak: "I don't want to talk to you."

Snape looked confused and said: "Why not?"

"Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Then there came a low; 'so what' from Snape.

Lily looked at him, and then turned to the window again. "So, she is my sister!"

"She is only a –"Snape started, but stopped just as abrupt. Lily didn't seem to notice he was saying something.

Then he said: "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded, and a smile tugged her lips.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he went on, but this time he was interrupted by James, who hadn't paid any attention to them at all. "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius.

Julie squeezed Vilde's arm even harder, waiting for Sirius' voice. "My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said, and Julie almost squealed. He did have a beautiful voice.

"Blimey," James said, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned, and Julie squeezed even harder- Vilde were losing her feelings in her arm. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" he asked.

James pretended to lift a sword and said: "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." Whatever came from Snape at that moment could be mistaken as vomit, even though the girls watching secretly knew it had to be a snort of some kind.

"Got a problem with that?" James threatened.

"No," Snape said, with a sarcasm. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" "Where are you going, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted. James roared with laughter.

Lily rose up and looked rather flushed. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said, her voice laced with dislike.

"Oooooo…" James and Sirius imitated her tone, and James tried to trip Snape on the way out.

"See ya, Snivellus!" someone called, but neither Julie nor Vilde knew who said it, since they had to watch out for the two persons coming out of the compartment. Then they sneaked inside the compartment too, and James screamed, and Sirius jumped at his scream.

"Seriously James, that was pathetic!" Vilde sniggered. She was sitting beside him in the compartment.

"Yeah, that was bleak!" Julie agreed, who was sitting next to Sirius. Sirius looked from either of them all the time.

"Ops," Julie smiled, "forgot to introduce us, right?" she asked Sirius.

"Oh, and come to think of it, you didn't introduce yourselves to me last time either," James said.

"Well then," Julie said. "I am Julie and this is my BFF Vil… Hey, Vilde? Are you okay?" Julie said.

Vilde was sitting in something that looked like a trance. Her eyes were rolling behind her sockets, and she seemed to have some kind of stroke. The two other guys looked terrified. And Julie wasn't feeling so sure either. And then it was over.

She shook her head. "I had a vision!" she yelled psyched. "All of us come in Gryffindor!" Julie looked at her in disbelief. Vilde just smiled. "That is such a relief!" she went on.

James smiled too. "Yay! I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" he smiled, and then turned to Sirius. "So are you!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Do you believe that?" he asked. Julie looked unsure.

Vilde only smiled. "There are those who are too tight up to believe in these things, until it's proved," she smiled. "But I'll make you a bet. If you are a Gryffindor, you will get a chocolate and you will believe me and Julie when we say we have a vision. If I'm wrong, then I will get a chocolate as a consultingprice for the fact that you don't believe me."

Sirius smiled. "Deal," he said. Julie smiled at Vilde's plans. He would get a chocolate, and they hoped he would get hyper after all the FanFiction they had read while they were still in the real universe. Then it would be funny.

It was twilight outside, and it was time to take on the robes. After that, a tired Vilde fell asleep against the window. James fell asleep after a while too. But Sirius and Julie were talking in quiet voices. They seemed to really hit it off. They were already friends. Maybe something else was lying under the surface. They were now discussing how to prank Slytherins.

"Vilde, James, wake up!" Julie screamed. James shot up, but Vilde fell down. On the floor. Of course.

"We're soon there!" Sirius said, just as psyched.

"Good, then I'll soon wake up," Vilde said in a bored tone. Julie was the only one who understood the double meaning in the sentence. She kicked Vilde in the stomach.

"Get up," Julie said.

"Bloody hell, girl! That hurt!" Vilde screamed. "I'll get you back for that!"

"No, we're even! Remember the time when you stepped on my foot in Diagon Alley?" Julie said and hinted towards James, who was totally oblivious.

"Crap, fine, we're even," Vilde sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, how was that? I hope you liked it! Oh, and I'm uploading all my chapters since it's so hard to read them all. :D


	4. 3: Chocolate or Trust? The bet

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

They were standing outside the train, and Julie whispered; "His name is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds. He is going to lead us over the sea as a special treatment for the first years." The two marauders heard it just before the half-giant yelled: "Come on first years, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, and I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and we will take the way over the sea. It's a special treatment for first years." James and Sirius looked at Julie in disbelief. Then Sirius whispered: "You can do it too?" Julie only nodded. She seemed a little shocked that she made it with such precision. The lake was glistening in the full moon, and the boats were room for four people. Vilde and Julie shared one with James and Sirius.

As the boat proceeded without anything pulling them, Vilde's eyes landed on the full moon, and then she gasped and grabbed Julie in such a quick movement that Julie almost fell out of the boat. James and Sirius seemed to jump a little too. "What is it? Do you see the castle?" Julie asked psyched. "No," Vilde answered, but she could feel that Sirius and James were paying good attention, so she showed a gesture that Julie only knew as later. Sirius and James still looked confused, but the expression changed as they saw the castle. So did Vilde's and Julie's. They might have seen the castle in the movie, and it was identical, but to see it in real life… It was no word to explain it. The best compliment in the world would be an insult and nothing else. Nothing could ever match up to its beauty. Its perfection. Its magnification.

Vilde and Julie were also looking forward to seeing their transfiguration teacher. And they weren't disappointed. She was standing in the staircase waiting for the students. "That is McGonagall," Julie whispered to James and Sirius. Sirius said: "What's her first name?" Julie raised her eyebrow. "Minerva," she said immediately. "Good evening, students. I am Minerva McGonagall, the teacher in Transfiguration and the Head of the House Gryffindor," the stern looking teacher said. "You can be sorted into four different houses: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. These houses will be your homes for your entire schooltime here at Hogwarts. In a couple of minutes, you will enter those three doors. That is the Great Hall. This is where we eat every meal. You are not obliged to show up, but it is long days, so it is highly recommended. The ceremony will take place in the front of the hall in front of the entire staff and other students. And do not worry. There are houses for everyone," McGonagall said. She then walked in through the oak doors.

"Do you know what is going to sort us?" a boy behind Vilde said to his friend. She turned to tell him, but noticed that the boy the first boy asked was none other than Pettigrew. Vilde made herself ready to kill him, but it was exactly that moment McGonagall chose to come back. Why, oh why? Well maybe it was for the best. Vilde couldn't want eyewitnesses. "We are ready for you now. Follow me," McGonagall said.

The oak doors opened, and revealed a huge room. It was bigger than the one in the movie, but it had the same façade. The room was filled with students. But what Cookie and Crazy really wanted to see, was Dumbledore. And there he was, Albus Dumbledore, the smartest wizard of all time. The coolest one. The gayest one. The funniest one. And his eyes held that twinkle. And they had no doubt it could calm even the angriest of people. Not counting Death Eaters. They were too stupid.

"Once I say your name, you will come forth, take the hat on, and it will sort you into the right house," McGonagall explained. "Abercrombie, Angus," the first boy to sit on the chair looked rather sick. Very nervous Julie suspected. She wouldn't be though. She was used to attention on pressing matters. "Gryffindor!" the hat screamed and the table at the furthest left erupted into cheers. "Black, Sirius," McGonagall said. It took some time before the hat decided and Vilde whispered 'Gryffindor' to James just before the hat yelled: "Gryffindor!" Vilde smiled as Sirius passed her, sending her a wink. Julie stepped on her foot. "Ouch!" Vilde burst out. "What was that for?" "Don't take away _my _Sirius," Julie threatened. Vilde smiled to her. "Not my intention. Besides we are eleven! It's not the time for flirting," she said. Julie smiled. Then she looked around herself. "But where is Remus?" she asked. "Bones, Amelia," Vilde smiled. "It's full moon," she whispered. "That was what I was trying to tell you in the boat, but I couldn't, since James and Sirius were there." "Oh, right! Well, I hope he is okay," Julie said. Vilde was about to answer as "Boyum, Vilde," was called up. "I'm sure he is," she said quickly and walked up to the chair. She put the hat on her head. She couldn't see a damned shit. It was annoying. _Whatever_, she thought.

"_Ah, you have a lot on your mind. Amongst it is another dimension, where magic doesn't exist. This is interesting."_ Shouldn't you be looking for my qualities? Not my past? _"Yes, you're right. You know very much, about what will happen, and what you will learn. You are fairly smart, and you have many pranks up your sleeves." _Wait until you read Julie's mind. _"Your friend? Yes, indeed. You also have a good heart, and you know how to make the right decision. Not to mention courage. I've decided. You will be in… Wait, you already know?_ Yes. _Then I will put you in another house: _GRYFFINDOR!" The last word, the hat yelled. The table at the left started clapping as hard as ever, as Vilde walked to the table she wasn't supposed to be in. She sat down across from Sirius. After a while another familiar name was called up. "Evans, Lily!" Lily walked forward with trembling legs, and as soon as the hat touched her red hair, it cried: "Gryffindor." Julie heard Snape let out a tiny groan, as Lily smiled sadly to him and joined the Gryffindors. Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her, but Lily saw him, turned on the heel, and sat down beside Vilde. "Hey, long time no see," Vilde smiled to Lily. Lily recognized her and smiled a relieved smile. She clearly didn't want to be alone in this house. "Flikke, Julie," McGonagall said. Julie walked up with so much pride and awesomeness that the entire hall was silent. Abnormally silent. They clearly wanted her on their own team.

"_Ah, so this is miss. Julie. I had the pleasure of meeting your friend, Vilde. Now I see what she meant about the pranks. You have clearly the best mind living in prank history. Including the, what do you call them, marauders. You are a brave girl, and know the difference between wrong and right. And you choose the right one, if the wrong one isn't a prank. You know what to do in hard situations, and you are absolutely talented. You could never fit in Hufflepuff. You would fit in Ravenclaw, but still not as good as you would fit in _GRYFFINDOR!" The table literally exploded. Julie walked towards the table with her grace, and sat down beside Sirius, who got envious stares. Vilde laughed at the oblivious Julie. She was so stupid!

Then there was a call: "Lupin, Remus," Vilde and Julie looked up in shock. Then Dumbledore walked up to McGonagall and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and kept going. "Pettigrew, Peter," Vilde and Julie once again stared at the boy walking up to the chair. They both wished so hard that he would trip. He did. Julie and Vilde roared with laughter. Lily gave us angry stares. _Oh, if you only knew that he leads to the death of your husband and yours and almost your son`s. That he leads to your son living in hell._ Lily then said: "Don't judge a book by its color." "We're- " Julie's glare made Vilde shut up. Sirius looked from one to another. The hat screamed 'Gryffindor' and the little boy smiled as he walked down the hall to the table. Then he sat down beside Vilde, who you could hear a roar from her chest. Sirius mistook it as hunger, and laughed. Pettigrew was also oblivious. He smiled carefully to Sirius, who smiled hugely back.

"Potter, James," James went to the chair and sat down. "Now, Vilde, this is all or nothing. If you're right, I will get a chocolate and you will get my trust. If you're wrong, you get the chocolate, and I will not give you my trust," he smiled. Lily looked from the two of us. "You made a bet?" she asked, seeming curious. "Yes, I guessed that all of us," here Vilde pointed at herself, Julie and Sirius, "would end up in Gryffindor. Now it all depends on James." "She proclaims she is psychic," Sirius said, "Along with this one here." He nodded towards Julie who smiled evilly. "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius' eyes went round. "Bugger!" he said. "Well, at least you get the chocolate," Vilde exclaimed. "But now I have to believe you. Say three things about me then," he said. "Well, you're going to become a real flirter. You have a littlebrother, and your mom screams very loudly," Vilde said. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Okay there is no way you knew that. I give you my full trust," Sirius said as James fell down on the bench next to Julie. "Oh, hi there!" James said, as he looked at Pettigrew. "I don't believe we have met," he said to the boy. When James reached for Pettigrew's hand, Vilde and Julie just wanted to slap them away from each other. Then Vilde, Julie and, in this case, Lily heard the sound of another familiar name. "Snape, Severus," McGonagall said. It was weird to think that they would be colleagues once when the small boy walked up to her, and didn't even reach her chest. "Slytherin," the hat called. Vilde followed Snape as he sat down, and then she saw Lucius Malfoy reach out to take his hand. God, he looked like Draco, or should you say Tom Felton? Geez, this was just confusing.

At the common room, after all you could eat, literally, Vilde and Julie found themselves in the huge chairs before the Gryffindor fireplace. Lily was sitting beside them, too. They found themselves liking Lily even more than they would ever guess. She might have been described as a stern, rule-following girl, but she was also funny, a real joker, and very, very kind. James and Sirius was sitting in the corner, talking with Pettigrew. Vilde had started to growl every time he was around. Julie sent him deathglares all the time. Lily didn't understand the two girls. She once asked why they didn't like him, and she received glares that said, 'shut up' and 'if you only knew'.

**A/N: **Hehe, it was funny writing this chapter. I got help from my friend


	5. 4: Holidays glory pies

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

The day Vilde woke up, she found herself still in her dream. The weird thing was that she had dreamt that night. And she dreamt of a werewolf roaming around the grounds, and inside a house. He seemed scared to death. He clearly wasn't used to being held up in such a house. _Poor Remus,_ she thought. Then she sat up sharp at a very familiar scream. "Julie! If you just woke up all the people in the whole Gryffindor tower, wait, scratch that, the whole castle, I'm not taking responsibility," I yelled through the screams coming from the other girls in the room. Then the girl prefect came storming in. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone. Vilde was at her feet first. "Nothing, Julie just likes playing wakeup clock," she said, smiling. "It will probably happen every single day for the rest of the week. She is so excited to be here," Vilde said, looking cruelly at Julie, who looked evilly back. "I could make it worse, you know," she sniggered. Vilde covered her mouth. "You wouldn't!" she joked. The prefect looked at the two girls. "Well, I can see nothing is wrong, so now I just have to tell all the anxious boys to relax and say it was a wakeup call," she said. "My name is Kristina Clearwater, and it's always nice to meet new students here at Hogwarts. Especially those I have a feeling I'll get to see a lot." She smiled sweetly, and Vilde laughed. Julie scowled in the background.

The day started with breakfast in the Great Hall. McGonagall gave the time schedules. The two first classes they had, was in Potions, with professor Slughorn. Vilde were a little unsure about how much good they would do at all in Potions. They had no magical background. This must be how Hermione felt when she was here for the first time. Or maybe not. But Harry, definitely. But Julie pushed it away, and said they'd do great. She thought they would too. They knew a lot about Potions from reading in the books.

Slughorn was just as similar to a walrus as he was supposed to. Vilde and Julie weren't disappointed. Snape and the other Slytherins were having the same classes as the Gryffindors. Slughorn was only going to give theory for this class, so they all noted what he said.

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures. Pettigrew was walking with James and Sirius, but that was when Julie noticed a boy walking a little unsteady, and looked pale. He had mousebrown hair, and lightblue eyes. Julie nudged Vilde in the ribs. She turned and saw Remus Lupin walking close by. Vilde walked over to him, just when he tripped over a stone, and he fell against her. She caught him (he was so light), and smiled to him. "Are you all right?" she asked. He blushed. Why? No idea. "Yes, thank you," he said with a real polite voice. Then he started walking again. He looked really poor. His health was definitely not good. AND he seemed somewhat afraid. If Vilde hadn't read all the books, she would have thought he was scared of her. But she knew that he was afraid of himself around others. Therefore she followed him. "My name is Vilde, who are you?" she asked him. James sniggered in the background. Sirius said; "Don't you know?" Vilde glared at him. "Of course I do, but I don't play around with my abilities when I can ask. I don't _like_ to creep people out!" she said. "Yeah right," Julie said, "You love to creep people out." "You, maybe, but not everyone," Vilde smiled evilly. "True," Julie said. "Prove that you know," Sirius said. "I thought you trusted me now. I'm hurt Sirius," Vilde pouted. "But if you need to know, his name is Remus Lupin." She heard Remus gasp behind her, and Sirius took it as a 'yes, that is right, how did you know?' "She is psychic," he explained, and Julie bonked the back of his head. "You moron, you're not supposed to tell! And you, Vilde, actually falling into this guys trap!" she screamed. Vilde laughed, and noticed that Remus had left, and saw his back. "I'll be back," she said and ran down to him.

Julie looked after Vilde with curious eyes. _Awesome!_ she thought. _She is getting the marauders as one group faster than usual. I like this._ Sirius said: "Wait, isn't that the guy who was gone last night? Is he a Gryffindor? I got to get to know him!" Julie's smile grew even bigger. She knew they would be friends by the flip of her finger.

When it was lunch, Vilde had dragged Remus to sit with her and her friends. She introduced them all, and made sure they liked each other. The boys accepted him at once. They were talking lively about Quidditch and how they wanted to be with on the team. Julie and Vilde had always wanted to play it, too, so they participated just as eagerly. At first, the boys seemed a little stunned that they had made friends that were into sport, but they soon talked to them, just like boys.

The weeks passed by quickly, and soon it was full moon again. Remus made up an excuse that he had to go see his sick mother, and James, Sirius and Pettigrew seemed to believe him, this time. But the next month, and the next, they all seemed kind of suspicious. Remus most likely knew this so he spent more time on the library than usual; he could match up to Hermione. James and Sirius, though unserious, seemed to get worried about his absent. Besides they had definitely noticed that he was only gone under the full moon. Julie and Vilde knew, of course. Vilde wanted to tell Remus that she knew. That she didn't mind, but Julie wouldn't let her. She told her to wait, until some other _boys_ accepted it. It would be better for him.

The Christmas Holiday had passed through the doors of Hogwarts, but Vilde had decided to stay behind with Julie and Remus. James, Sirius, Lily and Pettigrew would be leaving. Vilde made sure that Remus wasn't alone as much as he wanted to. Julie thought Vilde overreacted. They would be his friends for eternity. Or at least as long as they lived. That was when Vilde and Julie realized that he lost all his friends to Voldemort, one way or the other. Even _Wormtail_ died by the hands of Voldemort. He had done so much damage to the world. How could he live with himself? Vilde sometimes thought, and even rarer, told Julie about it. She just waved it away, and said that it was VOLDEMORT! Obviously.

The decoration in the castle for Christmas was stunning, and worth every compliment. It was so cozy! Remus seemed a little uncomfortable at the time, being with only Julie and Vilde. But they thought it was fun. Julie and Vilde had also realized that Snape was staying behind. Had his father already killed his mother? Who knew? He didn't talk to anyone.

One day, early, Vilde made her way to the Great Hall. She woke up exceptionally early today, and didn't want to wake Julie. She could be pretty grumpy in the morning, and Vilde actually enjoyed having a head. When Vilde reached the hall, she saw Snape sitting in the front with the teachers. He seemed quite uncomfortable. "Oh, hello, miss Boyum! There are almost none left at Hogwarts so we decided that sitting on your own tables would be quite unnecessary," Dumbledore smiled. Vilde reached the table and sat down beside the slimy git. "Hello Severus," she said kindly. He grunted a 'hi' to her. He didn't seem to care much about what he did these days. "Do you want some bread, dear?" professor Flitwick said with his beautiful squeaky voice. "Yes, please, professor," Vilde smiled. She turned towards to Severus. "How are you?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion. "Why do you care?" he asked rudely. McGonagall was about to say something, but Dumbledore held up his arm. "Because it's in the Christmas spirit," Vilde joked and smiled. Snape half-smiled. Vilde smiled even bigger back. "But you never answered my question," she said. Snape turned back to his food. Why did she care? "I'm fine," he mumbled. "You've got to try harder to convince me. I might be a Gryffindor, but I know when I'm lied to," she said. "It's really none of your business," he said, but not cruelly, more like sadly.

"Oh, cheer up, will yah? It's holiday!" Vilde smiled, looking evilly at the teachers. "No more grumpy looking teachers who try to make you do everything you don't want to. No more late to class. Sleep as long as you want, and everything, except make jokes out of Gryffindors," she said. Snape had actually started smiling. That was when Julie entered the hall.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she screamed. "Oooooo, pie!" she looked at the pie, then picked it up. Then she saw Snivellus, and said: "Oooooo, Snivellus!" And she threw the pie into Snape's face. McGonagall looked sternly at Julie, but the other teachers, except Dumbledore, snorted into the food. Dumbledore just looked as though he hadn't seen anything. "Julie! I'm trying to make conversation!" Vilde claimed. "Oh really? Is Snivellus here your friend?" Julie asked, impassive. Then she took her finger and wiped some cream from Snape's face. "Mmm," she said. "That is really a good pie! What a waste," she said, and then sat down on the other side of Vilde. "Oh, yummy!" she yelled psyched up. "This looks tasty!" Remus then came walking in. "Merry Christmas, Remus!" Vilde said, suddenly feeling really happy. "Merry Christmas, Vilde. Oh, and by the way, my secret stash of chocolate has been emptied," here he looked suspiciously at Julie, "and I believe I know who took it." The entire staff said "Oh, of course" and Vilde said: "Oh, damn. She will be high for the rest of the day. Crap. Well," she turned to Snape, or the pie, "she is sorry, you know. She just won't feel guilty. But deep, deep, _deep,_ down, she is sorry." "Anyyywaaayyysss, I got to go. Have to post a letter," Julie said, and everybody looked at her in curiosity. "Geez, is there no privacy here?" she asked, then took a new swipe of pie from Snape's face, and said: "Still good." Then took off to leave, and Remus took her place. "I hate her," the pie said. He then wiped off all the cream around his face with his wand. But he was still smiling. Vilde could have sworn later that she heard Dumbledore chuckle.

The next day was spent at the common room, since neither of them wanted to change from their PJ's. Remus was sitting in the chair closest to the fire. Vilde had just checked the calendar. Two days until schoolstart, and two days until full moon. His timing was somewhat lousy. Poor guy. And Vilde felt bad for not being able to tell him that it was all right. But at least, now, he seemed to do fine. "So what do you think about Zabini?" Julie asked Vilde. "The guy from second grade?" she asked. "Yes, and don't play unknowing! I noticed you looking at him in the Great Hall last semester," Julie said. Vilde smiled. "I wasn't going to. I said which grade he was in, didn't I? Then I had to know who it was. But yeah, he seems cool," Vilde said. Remus snorted. "What?" Julie and Vilde said in choir. "Well, he's fine, I guess, but you don't even know him. How can you be sure he is nice? Maybe he seems nice, but there is a side to every person," he explained, looking rather sad when he finished. "Remus…" Vilde started, but stopped as Julie sent her a glare. But Remus had noticed the tone of her voice. "What?" he asked. Vilde looked at Julie who slightly shook her head. "It's nothing, but you've looked kind of depressed lately. Is there something wrong? And if it's not my business, then just tell me," Vilde said. Remus looked at her. "Well, actually, it isn't your business, but my mom is sick all the time. I will see her again in two days. I won't be leaving before twilight, though," he said, and a sigh escaped Julie's lips. Remus looked at her in confusion, but Vilde knew what she thought about. "Twilight, right?" she asked Julie. "Yes," she answered. "I miss Taylor and Robert. And even Kristen!" Vilde smiled. "Taylor's smile is so charming! I love him!" Vilde said in a longing tone, remembering his white teeth, and perfect skin to compliment the smile. And the long hair he had in Twilight. He was even a werewolf. Or shape-shifter. Remus was of course oblivious.

**A/N: **I deleted all the chapters in the story, because I left this one out. Soooo, I will upload the chapters once again, and hopefully not take too long… :D:D:D


	6. 5: Happiness while it lasts

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Once the holiday was finally over, and Lily, James, Sirius and, to Vilde and Julie's disappointment, _Pettigrew_ came back, they all smiled and asked where Remus was. They both mumbled something about his mom getting sicker, and they both saw that they didn't buy it. Well, Lily did. But she wasn't as interested in his life. Not yet. They weren't really so good friends.

A couple of weeks after the holiday ended, Vilde heard some planning. She was on the way to the library when she heard something suspicious about Marauder's Map. She knew just what that contained. She took a place next to Remus, and made them all jump. "Well, you need to find some concealed rooms to make such a map. I know of some," Vilde said, while they were trying to suppress the shock. Then the shock hit back. "Well, don't tell us about them. We want to find them on our own," Sirius said. "Fine, but then you'll never believe me when I say I knew about those too," Vilde said. "We'll just hide the map from you, and you'll never see it. Then you can guess," James said. Vilde smiled, and agreed. "So do you have nicknames yet?" Vilde asked. They all looked confused. Julie came in the door and sat down beside Vilde and Sirius. "What's up?" she asked. "We're making up nicknames for these guys. That's what's up," Vilde said. "They are making a map of the school, and I wanted to give them some help to get to the secret rooms, but no, they don't want our help," Vilde explained. Julie nodded. "Okay, but we know some really good ones," Julie said to Vilde, trying to tempt the boys into interest. It didn't work. They were too busy being, well, boys.

Four months passed quickly, and they had all started to study for the exams. There wasn't really any time for anything. The marauders, as they had come to call themselves (to Julie and Vilde's surprise…), had found very many entrances to everywhere, really. Of course they had the Shrieking Shack, and also the statue of the one-eyed witch on the fourth floor, which lead to the basement in Honeydukes. They seemed oblivious to the Room of Requirement, but it would soon come, Julie suspected. Besides it wouldn't show on the map.

Vilde had tried to point in that direction, but couldn't get to the word when she mentioned the map. Besides the exams came so quickly, that before she knew it, it was already the day before the first one. History of Magic. Vilde was now sitting in the library studying with Julie and Remus. James and Sirius seemed to be exploring Hogwarts once again. Pettigrew didn't anyone know where was. Not that Vilde or Julie cared. Unless he had found out about the rage they held towards him, and that he had run away, that would matter; then they wouldn't get to kill him…

Julie was pretty much ready to the exam, and used the spare time to listen to Remus, who was trying to make Vilde understand. History wasn't difficult, but it did test your capability to remember. Besides, you had to be interested in what had happened, and Vilde wasn't. She didn't care about what had happened. She only cared about what would happen. She first thought that it would be plain cool to learn about the history of magic, but realized soon enough that it was none more special than the bloody world war. She seriously didn't care. Her favorite subject was, believe it or not, potions. It was so funny to put things in the cauldron. Of course she didn't like the theory, but who did? Hermione Granger, Severus Snape or Eileen Prince wasn't an answer. But Vilde had actually been invited to Slughorn's 'great' parties. None of them even deserved the word, 'okay'. It was more like 'horrible'. The last party (if you could even call it a party) was two days before they left. She wasn't looking forward to the separation from Hogwarts, and knew something bad would happen when she did. Julie had felt it too, so it was no imagination. Lily and the marauders seemed to miss their families, even though they had been visiting them in Easter and Christmas. Well, except Remus. But they were still only twelve and eleven. Julie and Vilde were mentally older than that, and didn't miss their families one bit.

The exam started and Vilde actually knew the answer to the first question. And the next. And the next. She was getting better at remembering things. Thanks to Remus. The exam went pretty quickly, and when it was done, Vilde couldn't be more proud of herself. She had answered all the questions! They were talking about it when they were walking outside to relax in the sunny day. Julie had of course done very well. No surprise there… Even though she said she could have done better. Vilde didn't believe that.

Then the exams were over, the 'party' Slughorn celebrated had ended, and the last and final day at Hogwarts was there. Julie and Vilde were exceptionally silent. Not very usual. The boys kept asking if they were sad to leave. The girls nodded all the time. They literally didn't speak.

When they got on the train, in the same compartment as the marauders, just looked out the windows feeling that they would never ever see the sight of the huge castle again. When the train started slowing down, the two girls started crying. More like, Vilde started crying, while Julie looked, literally, dead. The boys looked form one girl to the other. "Hey girls, don't cry. We'll see each other soon!" James smiled. The two girls couldn't help but smile back. Then they both hugged all the boys (well, not _Pettigrew_ who looked somewhat disappointed), and took their suitcases, and soon, they were standing in the muggle world. Their parents were waiting for them, arms open, ready to strike. Julie got caught, but Vilde barely got out of the hug. If there was something she didn't like, it was hugs. And _Pettigrew_.

They were soon home, and, as you might have figured out, Vilde no longer thought about this as a dream. That was when she woke up.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. 6: Sadness and RAGE and wishes

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Vilde shivered from top to toe, and not because she was cold. No. She was angry. That didn't even cover for it. She was furious. It was so real! "Vilde, you need to get up now!" her mom called. "Why?" Vilde asked, hoping to hear something about a plane. "Because the food is getting bad!" her mom said. Vilde moaned. "Bugger!" she said. She fished out her phone and dialed Julie's number. "Hi, Crazy!" she said. Vilde noticed an edge to Julie's voice. "Hi, Cookie," Vilde answered. Julie noticed her tone too, and said: "It wasn't a dream, was it?" "No, I don't think so. And I have proof," she said. "What?" Julie asked. "Well, my wand is lying next to my bed, and my suitcase is much bigger than my normal one," Vilde said. "Crikey!" Julie screamed. "So is mine!" Vilde could hear the smile in her voice, but couldn't feel the same happiness. It might have been real, but they would never return, right?

The whole going back to normal school suddenly seemed unimportant, and neither Julie nor Vilde focused in class. All they did was keep silent, and think about the marauders and Lily and even Severus. Why had this happened? Did God like to punish people? Well, maybe not everyone. Just the two girls who were almost heartbroken.

**Hogwarts second year:**

The marauders had been looking for Vilde and Julie at the train. When they didn't find them, they looked for them in the Castle. At one point Remus asked Dumbledore about their whereabouts, but he honestly didn't know. It was weird. It was empty without them. Lily missed her jokingly best friends. Slytherin loved the fact that they were gone. With them gone, the two girls couldn't flash bad comments that made them speechless. It was a boring start at the year, but it caught up. The marauders found a room they called the Room of Requirement. Then they found another one. It was a crashed tunnel. Therefore they called it CC for "CrazyCookie". **(A/N: I know the tunnel crashed when Fred and George used it once, but forget that in this situation)** As you see, they really did miss the two girls. And where were they? Oh, yes, they were on school, not even trying to pay attention.

Vilde was sleeping on her desk when Julie wrote something to her.

Are you okay?

**Yes, but I miss them! We were actually at HOGWARTS! That was our dream, and now, it's crushed!**

Yeah, I know. What do you miss? Take one at the time.

**Well, I miss all the Slytherins. They made me think it was worth to kick someone's nuts! **

Ha-ha, true! I miss Lily trying to protect Snivellus from the gang.

**Yup, and I miss the gang.**

Yeah, me too. I especially miss Sirius' stunning looks!

**Ha-ha, that's so typical you!**

Of course! So anywaaaayssss. What should we do? Should we just give up on the thought? Just forget it ever happened?

**Do you think we'll manage that? I don't.**

Yeah, me neither. Just an idea… My birthday is soon. Maybe I can wish again.

**Yeah. Maybe. Not. Don't quite believe it. But I do hope so.**

Me too!

On Julie's birthday (sweet sixteen) she wished to get back to Hogwarts. It didn't happen. On Vilde's birthday (also sweet sixteen) she also wished to get back to Hogwarts. It once again didn't happen. They wished whenever they could, always taking the other one with, in their wishes. At their seventeenth birthday nothing happened then, either. They were really starting to give up hope.

**Hogwarts third year:**

Most people had started to forget Julie and Vilde. Only the Marauders seemed to hold on to hope that they would come back. Even Lily had accepted that they were gone. But she did miss them.

**Hogwarts fourth year:**

The marauders had stopped thinking that Julie and Vilde would return. Especially at the end of the year. It was now three years since they mysteriously disappeared. But they hadn't forgotten. They just didn't want to remember. Like, would you want to remember your bestfriends, knowing that you would never get to see them again?

**In our dimension:**

Two years later, on Julie's birthday (happy nineteen!) the 9th of November, she wished for what she always had wished for when she blew out the lights. That was when a green light appeared, out of nowhere. Vilde and Julie were staring at it. "Magic," they both whispered. No one else had noticed, so the two girls jumped right into the hole without thinking about it.

**A/N: **This was a short chapter, and many more of those, I suspect, will come.


	8. 7: Coming back thinking about Horocruxes

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Sirius stopped dead. "What is it, Padfoot?" James asked. "Can you see that, Prongs?" Sirius asked, pointing to the end of the hall, where a green light had appeared. "What is that?" Remus asked. "No idea Moony," the two persons chimed. Then some feet came through it. The marauders thought about running away. What if it was Voldemort or something? He had been very active the last couple of months, and he was looking for a way into Hogwarts. But no. The persons coming out of the 'thing' had girly shapes. Suddenly two very attractive girls were standing in front of the marauders. One of them was rather small with a beautiful shade of red in her hair. She was wearing a tight yellow top with a green scarf and tight blue jeans. The other was taller with long, brown hair. She wore a black top with laces which barely covered her navel and a pair of grey trousers. They seemed somehow familiar, but they couldn't place them. Then the girls saw the four people standing in front of them.

Julie's face broke into a massive smile. Vilde made a little scream of delight as she saw who was standing in front of her; the marauders, who didn't seem to recognize the two girls. "Remus, Sirius, James and hell, I'm even happy to see _Pettigrew_!" Vilde screamed. "Oh, and you'll never hear me say that again!" she told Julie. That's when it seemed to deem on the guys. "VILDE AND JULIE?!" they all screamed in unison. The two girls smiled. "So how have you guys been without us?" Julie asked, pretending to be concerned in her famous sarcastic way. They smiled. "Well, it's been fine. But the Slytherins has been quite charming," James said in a very, very ironic voice. The other boys didn't seem to be able to get over the shock. Or the fact that the girls had grown! In every possible way, except that they were still thin. The boys looked them up and down, and Remus could guess what was in Sirius' head when he saw him looking at Julie. He probably wanted her as a new person on his list.

But the biggest surprise for Vilde was Remus. His hair was a little long, and curly. It was still mousebrown, and he reminded her of Jackson Rathbone. She loved Jackson Rathbone.

Sirius had become a real flirter, just as Vilde 'predicted' and both the girls expected. She could see it by only looking in his face. That was all it took. To see his eyes. Whoever he was dating would be heartbroken two days later. Then they seemed to hit reality and understood that Julie and Vilde actually were watching. Julie was looking smug and skeptically at the same time, and Vilde were eyeing him with laughter in her eyes. He shook his head. "What have you girls been up to these last years?" Julie looked sad all of a sudden. "Sleeping, eating, being depr- OUCH! Jeez, Crazy, what`s the point?" Vilde were looking intensely at her. She then turned to the boys.

"You guys haven't forgotten about us, have you?" They looked innocently at the girls. "No," Remus said, "of course not." Vilde had a look in her face that could only be described as "Aw… Poor guys" Julie broke in, while giggling to herself. "So how have you really been, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail?" The boys looked shocked. They had forgotten about the girls 'abilities' "We have been fine. But we really did miss our friends," James said. "Besides that nothing major has changed." "You mean you haven't gotten a date with Lily yet?" Julie asked. They boys laughed. They had missed the girls' wit. Just like them. "But wait, what date is it?" Julie asked. The boys looked weirdly at her. "You don't even know the date?" James and Sirius chimed. "Just tell me, all right?" "It's the fourth of September," Remus said before the other could even think to replay.

"It's good to be back, Cookie." Vilde said as they were walking towards Dumbledore`s office. "Same as I feel, Crazy." Julie said, tossing a glare at Sirius. He smiled his typical charming smile at her, and the boys rolled their eyes. Sirius was just so…Sirius. Julie just shook her head. When they reached the gargoyle, Remus said the password. "So you did make prefect?" Vilde asked. Remus smiled to her. "Of course," he joked. Then the newly reunited gang left to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was happy to see that they were all right, but he insisted on knowing where they had been. Neither Julie nor Vilde liked to keep secrets, and especially from Dumbledore. They told the marauders to leave, and that they would catch up to them. Dumbledore understood at once that this was something the two girls couldn't control. And neither could he. "Now, tell me. Where have you been?" he asked. Vilde looked at Julie, who nodded. Then Julie turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, we are from another dimension and another time," Julie said. Dumbledore only gestured for them to go on. "In that dimension there is no such thing as magic. The only magic in that world, is the Harry Potter – books." Dumbledore looked confused. Vilde smiled. "Harry Potter is the son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter," Vilde said. "But they die when he is one year old, by the hands of Voldemort. When Voldemort tries to kill Harry, the spell reflects and Voldemort disappears, but he doesn't die, because he has made-" Vilde stopped abruptly when Dumbledore raised his arm. "So you know what is going to happen? Then I don't want to hear it," he said in a calm voice. "You'll have to fix what you can as soon as possible. Do what you think you should do." They nodded and left.

"Julie," Vilde said slowly, "we could destroy the horocruxes." Julie stopped dead. "YES!" Vilde jumped right into the wall. Then there were much laughter from the corridors, coming from Julie, and the entire Gryffindor common room. Vilde glared at all of them, then couldn't hide her happiness and ran straight into the crowd, hugging so many people as possible. And as you might remember, she didn't like hugs. That was how much they meant to her. Julie had literally thrown herself into the crowd. She was held up by the other Gryffindors, and without Vilde wanting it, they did it to her, too.

When the people let Vilde and Julie go by themselves into the common room, they saw Lily stand there with open arms. "LILY!" the two girls screamed and jumped on her. "How have you been? Got many admirers?" Vilde asked, glancing at James. Lily smiled. "I've been fine, and I try to keep away from the admirers," she said, looking at James as well. "It doesn't always succeed." Julie smirked.

**A/N: **So how was that? Please review people! It's open for anonymous reviews too.


	9. 8: Claws and Force

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

The next day, everybody knew that the gals were back. The Slytherins all looked evilly at them during the breakfast. They really didn't like those girls. Sirius was sitting beside Julie, trying to flirt with her. He had just broken up with his last girlfriend, and she was now crying in some bathroom. Vilde glared at him. She just hoped that Julie wouldn't fall for it. And knowing my girl, she wouldn't, she thought. At exactly that point Julie yelled: "No I don't want to be another girl on your list!" Vilde snickered, and Lily looked at Julie with awe. Remus didn't look surprised, but James, on the other hand, looked like he was choking.

"A girl turning down Paddy? Well, that's a first," he smiled, "You'll go down in history, Julie!" Sirius laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Prongs," he said, "And you'll go down in history at being refused by the same girl forever!" "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Vilde mumbled under her breath, but Remus heard it. "What did you just say? Is Lily actually having a crush on James? Because it would be nice to not have him moping around when she says no…" he whispered back to Vilde. Sirius looked at them and said: "Flirting are we?" "I can actually have a conversation with a girl that has nothing to do with boobs," Remus retorted, but it didn't stop the very small blush from creeping into his face. Vilde noticed this, but nobody else did, so she played ignorant.

The classes were as boring as ever (well, except potions), but still Vilde thought it good to be back. And since they were there, she knew what she would wish for on her birthday. And she hoped it would work.

The next night (a Saturday), Remus walked out of the common room. Less than fifteen minutes later, Vilde and Julie saw shadows of a Werewolf, a dog, a stag and a _rat_. "Julie, we will become animaguses too, right?" Vilde asked. "Of course. Have you forgotten that you have already started and ended the potion?" Julie said. Vilde smiled. "Of course not. I just… You do think we'll make it?" she asked. Julie nodded. "If they can, so can we," she smiled evilly.

They used a good deal of time on becoming animagus, and they took every free hour a day to practice the transformation. One month later, the girls had successfully transformed. Julie was a redbrown fox, and Vilde was a giant grizzly bear. They were good at walking and keeping their minds in an animalistic way. They both loved being animals.

After another month, when the full moon was up again, the marauders were going to Hogsmeade. But on the way, they all stopped dead. Prongs and Padfoot were standing in front of Moony. They really didn't want an unexplainable accident on their hands. But what they saw was a redbrown fox, sliding out from behind some trees. Something about the fox's aura was just calming, so when she followed them, they didn't object. But then something massive was on their way against them, and what they saw was a huge, huge grizzly bear, stepping out of the shadows. The werewolf seemed to sense danger and ran, with Prongs, _Wormtail_ and Padfoot in his heels. The bear didn't have a problem to catch up to the werewolf, and got there before the other animals. The werewolf stopped abruptly, and sniffed. It then seemed to relax. It was a she, so they only hoped there was no kid nearby. Then they would be in trouble. But then the same aura which surrounded the fox, seemed to linger at the bear too. They started the trip to Hogsmeade again.

When the night was at an end, the smooth fox and the strong bear ran into the forest. The marauders looked curiously at them, wondering if they would see them again. And they would. Sooner than they thought.

The two girls phased back in the shadow at the foot of the castle. Then they heard a howl of pain. "Remus," Vilde said without thinking, and started running on the same basic. "Vilde! He is probably just phasing!" Julie yelled after her, but Vilde had already turned into the bear. Julie sighed, then phased and ran after her, but not being able to catch up. I guess grizzly bears are as quick as they say, she thought.

Vilde had already reached the place where she just had left. But there were no animals there. No werewolf, no dog, no stag and no rat. On the other hand there were four very scared people. Most likely because the bears teeth were gritted. Not in anger, but in fear. But they most likely couldn't see it. The bear let its mouth close, and looked at Remus. Suddenly a dog and a stag were standing in front of him. Vilde laughed. Or the bear came with a howling sound, but no one could mistake it as a laugh. The two animals phased back. "Who are you?" they whispered. Vilde was good at being confused, and it worked as a bear too.

Julie then came running behind the bear, and looked from one to the other. She sneered at the lumpy boy and almost bit him, but Vilde held her back, looking sternly at her. The boys shrank to the ground. Sirius seemed to be terrified, James looked sick, Remus was sick and looked scared. "We're going to die, right?" James whispered in a very quiet voice. "We could phase into animals. Maybe it'll be better to us then?" Sirius said in a small voice. "What about Remus?" James asked. Sirius looked at Remus. "Oh, damn. We have to protect him, don't we?" he said in an obvious voice. Remus shook his head. "I'll be fine. As long as she kills me quickly," he said. The three others looked at him. "Remus, you were always a good friend," _Pettigrew_ said. "The best," Sirius shot in. James' eyes were filled with tears. "I'll miss you Moony!" he said, the tears spilling over. Remus looked at the bear. Then his eyes went wide. He pointed at the bear. The three others looked at it.

The bear was lying in the grass looking at them with entertained eyes. When it noticed that they were watching, it rose up, walked towards them, stood in front of Remus and licked his face. Then it turned to the other two guys (Sirius and James) and licked their faces as well. _Pettigrew_ didn't think any harm would come to him, so he stood still, smiling, and waiting for his lick. The bear raised on its feet in her full height. _Pettigrew_ stumbled backwards as the bear raised its paw. Then the bear pushed him back so hard that he fell to the ground. There was a disgusting sound as his back hit a stone, but the bear didn't care and turned towards a fox lying on its back barking something that seemed like a laugh. The bear walked over to it as Remus, Sirius and James ran over to _Pettigrew_ who was unconscious. When they turned, the bear and fox were gone.

Julie and Vilde were walking as quickly as possible up to the Gryffindor common room. They couldn't get caught by the marauders. They could get suspicious. But the two girls couldn't walk so fast because they were doubled over in laughter. They had memorized Pettigrew's scared face, and felt that it would last for a long time, and would be able to treat him indifferently, not hatefully (at least, for now).

When they finally got to the girls dormitory, Lily was awake. "Where the hell have you two been?" she said. The two girls smiled, then smirked, then grinned, and then they burst out in laughter. "Nowhere," Vilde managed to press out, not sounding very believable. Lily's eyes narrowed. "Did you two do something to the Slytherins?" Lily asked, keeping her voice low. "No, how can you say that?" Julie said while pretending to be hurt. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Fine, but still, don't make presumptions when you're wrong," Julie said smug. Vilde smiled evilly. "What we did was so much better!" she squeakwhispered. Lily took both their arms and dragged them down to the common room.

"Okay, now we can talk. What did you do?" Lily said. She still had a glint of justice in her eyes. That would be the only thing Vilde didn't like about Lily, her want for justice could actually drive Vilde mad. But nobody's perfect. "We didn't do nothing!" they both said in innocent tones. "Oh, tell me!" she squealed. "Okay, so we might have pranked the Slytherins," Vilde said. Lily's eyes narrowed again. The two girls were pushing their luck out of the window any second now. "Zabini has no hair, Crabbe has a small head ("No surprise there," Vilde shot in), Goyle has a very, very big nose and someone was hit by a cleaningspell," Julie said. That someone was Severus Snape, but by the looks of Lily, she had already figured that out. Her face was flushed, most likely by anger, and exactly at that point, the marauders entered.

"Lily – flower!" James yelled when he saw her. Then he smiled thinking her blush was because of him. "Well, where the hell have you four been?!" she shrieked. James seemed to shrink to the height of Pettigrew. Remus looked worried at her, and Sirius just laughed. "Aw, Julie, were you worried?" he asked. Julie shot him a deathglare. Lily said in a blown up voice: "No, they have been in the Slytherins common room hexing Severus' hair clean!" Her voice was thunderous, and soon there were people in the common room, looking at them with both amused and confused expressions. Sirius and James struggled to keep their faces straight. Then, when they were in control, they turned to Vilde and Julie. "You didn't!" Sirius said in a fake-disbelieving voice. Lily shot him a glare so hard that Sirius wondered why he didn't die. But he definitely got scared. That girl could get pretty mad.

"Lily, relax, will you?" Julie said. Lily turned her anger to her. Julie didn't really care, though. And it took more force than Lily's screaming to make her scared. "And why can't you just leave him be? He doesn't deserve all this. Have you any idea of what happened his summer just before the second year of Hogwarts?" Lily was now, not only furious. No, she was frustrated. And that was a bad combo. Vilde spoke up.

"Just because you know something in his past, doesn't mean he didn't deserve nice, clean hair," she said. Lily turned to strike at her too, but Vilde wasn't the least worried. She was actually getting enough of this girl. Yeah, she was nice. Yeah, she was funny. Yeah, she was cool. But hell, she was bloody annoying at times. This was one of the times. "You have no right to mock him like that! You wouldn't dare say it again if I told you what had happened!" Lily shrieked. "Oh, yeah? Try me," Vilde snapped.

"His father killed his mother and then his father killed himself!" she screamed at the edge of tears. The others in the room (except Julie and Vilde) gasped. Vilde stared indifferently. "Just because you know something in his past, doesn't mean he didn't deserve nice, clean hair," she said again. Lily looked shocked at her. "How DARE you?!" she screamed, tears spilling over. Vilde was reaching the same point as Lily. "You need to face reality Lily! Stop thinking everything will be fair…" "And WHY is that a bad thing?!" Lily cried. "Because you live in a world of your own! LISTEN to yourself!" Vilde bellowed hearing a tone creep into her voice that she only knew when she talked to or about _Pettigrew_.

The others had gone several steps back. Lily had also noticed the cruelty in her tone. When she was about to say something, Vilde interrupted. "No Lily. You keep thinking about others. About justice. You go on and on about how bitterly unfair someone's lives has been. Well, it may have escaped you notice, but life," Vilde's voice was dripping with venom, "isn't," she continued, almost creeping herself with her own voice, "fair." She then stormed out of the common room. She headed for a place where she hoped no one could find her, and thought immediately of the Room of Requirement. She ran up to the eight floor, and walked past the wall three times, thinking; _I need a place where no one can find me_. **(A/N: Yeah I know. Quote from Snape himself. Oh, the irony!)**

**A/N: **Now, this is more like a long chapter! :D:D:D So did you like it? It was funny to write, so I hope you did! xD


	10. 9: Do me is all it Requires

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

The common room was deadly silent. They all stared at the place where Vilde had left. Lily was crying silently, also looking after her. Julie walked up to her, and took her arm. She led her up to the girls' dormitory. Nobody seemed to notice. Julie had been a bit crept out too when Vilde talked like that. And that was unusual. Lily didn't stop crying before Julie said: "You know Snape really did look good." Lily looked shocked up at her. "I'm kidding!" Julie said while waving her hands. "But Vilde'll come around. In the morning all is forgotten. That is her way of doing things. Get pissed off the one second, then the other she is all merry – go. Trust me. But I should probably go find her," Julie added thoughtfully. "I'll see you in the morning." Julie smiled and ran downstairs. Some people were still standing still. Some were sitting in the chairs, and some had gone back to bed. The marauders were still there, and they looked up as Julie was walking out of the dormitory.

"How is Lily?" James asked, instantly worried. "Let's put it this way; I'm not worried about Lily anymore, but Vilde is a totally different story. I'm going to go find her," Julie answered. "We'll go too," Sirius and Remus said at the same time. "Okay," Julie accepted. "I think I know where she is." The marauders were following silently as Julie led them up to the eight floor. "You have found this room, right? Because if you haven't, and you want to find it yourself, you better turn around," Julie said. Sirius smirked. "Of course we've found it!" he said, clearly proud of himself. He was probably the one who found it.

Julie bonked on the wall. "Vilde, if you're in there, get out here. NOW!" Julie said. "Oh and the marauders are here too," Julie added. Maybe Vilde had been crying and didn't want the others to see her tears. But no, Vilde came out. She definitely hadn't been crying. Her eyes were filled with horror. "What's wrong?" Julie asked worried. Vilde turned to walk down the stairs. "I've never felt so angry before. I was actually scared that I would seriously hurt her. And that was only a small detail. I mean, who cares if Severus has a nice hair for once? Why the hell did I get so angry?" Vilde said as she walked down.

The marauders and Julie wasn't even sure that she was saying this for them to hear, but Julie said: "Yeah, about that, maybe we should do what we said we'd done?" Vilde shook her head. "We'll just tell Lily that we made right the wrong we did. Then she'll hopefully forgive me," she said. "She hopes you'll forgive her," Julie said. "I'm the one at wrong here. I shouldn't take away someone's belief," Vilde said in a weak tone which did not resemble the tone from before one single bit.

Behind them the marauders looked from the both of them. It seemed as if they had totally forgotten them. Remus looked at Vilde. She had been really scary. Seriously. Even scarier than any bear. That was when they noticed that they had gone four stories down. "Where are we going?" the boys said. Vilde answered, in a dead tone: "The kitchen." The boys looked at each other. "Kitchen?" they asked. A laugh as dead as the night escaped Vilde's throat. It was even scarier than her voice. "You haven't found it?" she snorted in the silence surrounding them. James crept up behind Remus at her voice. She seemed to notice. "Sorry guys, but this is how I act when something unfamiliar happens to me. It lasts for about three hours… So I'm not going back before I feel better," she explained in the same deadpan tone.

When they reached the kitchen, the boys were gaping at the hurrying house – elves and smiled when they gave them hot chocolate. They were sitting in some rather comfortable couches. After two hours the marauders decided to go back in. It had been a long night. Vilde told Julie to go to bed when she gasped for the nineteenth time during a minute, but of course she didn't listen, and ended up with falling asleep on the couch she was lying on. It was one hour until breakfast started, but Vilde would most likely sleep in. It was a Sunday after all.

Vilde woke Julie when she was feeling better. She could actually smile again! Julie smiled and walked up the stairs with her. They both only wanted to sleep. They could go to the kitchen later the day if they got hungry.

When Vilde finally woke up, Julie wasn't there. She had probably gone down to eat something, but Vilde wasn't feeling hungry, so she walked down to the library to do an essay in Potions. It was about Polyjucie potion. It was funny, because she knew so much about it. She had written a whole piece of parchment, and now she would only do the corrections and maybe add and pick out some of the things she had written. When she reached it she saw Remus sitting in one of the corners and joined him. He looked up, and stiffened. Vilde smiled. "Relax, I've got my voice and smile back!" she joked. He smiled and gestured for her to sit down.

"Potions?" he asked. "Oh, damn, I totally forgot about that!" She smiled to him. "You can write of mine when I'm done. Relax," she said. "Thanks, Vilde, you're a saving angel," he said, smiling. She smiled back, and then turned to her text. She looked at it all, went to find some books, and after half an hour, she was done. Luckily. She gave the text to Remus and told him to take it to the common room when he was done.

She walked into the kitchen and was met by Julie and Lily. She smiled to them. "Hi, guys!" she said. Lily looked up. Then tears flooded her eyes. "Oh, Vilde, I'm so sorry!" she rose up. She walked to hug her, but Vilde raised her hands. Lily looked worried at her. "For what?" Vilde asked. Lily then looked confused. "What are you apologizing for?" Vilde elaborated. Lily thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. For making such a big deal out of nothing?" she looked unsecure at Vilde, who smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should apologize. I have no right in taking away your beliefs," she said. Lily smiled. "Well, I would like to see Severus with clean hair someday," Lily said. "Why didn't you say that before? Then I wouldn't have reversed the spell!" an outraged Vilde said. Lily smiled. "Hug?" she asked. Vilde shook her head. "I'm not really a hugging person, but I guess I can make some exceptions," she said. And they hugged. And Julie laughed. "I'm so sending this video to the rest of the school! That was awesome! And now I have proof. Vilde can be a cookie too!" Julie squealed. "Oh no! I will not let you destroy my reputation!"

All three of them had a great time until they realized that the clock was dinnertime and they went up to the Great Hall, not to eat, but to be social, as Lily had called it. When the Gryffindor saw Lily and Vilde talk together like nothing had happened, they started to think that it never had happened. They sat down with the marauders and Remus said: "I've got your essay in my backpack. I'll give it to you when we're in the common room. Oh, and thank you." Vilde only smiled, and then Lily and Julie called for her attention, which led to Vilde rolling her eyes to Remus and turn to the girls.

"Hey girls!" Sirius interrupted. "You said something about doing what you hadn't, but then said that you wouldn't do it. But you didn't do it, and you didn't need to do it, you would say you did right the wrong you did. But you didn't do anything, so how could you do that?" Everybody looked at Sirius with very confused eyes. "Well, the thing you said as we found you in the Room of Requirement," he said, and Julie and Vilde understood. "Shut your piehole!" Julie said. Sirius looked at her. "What?" he asked looking sad.

"First of all, Lily is sitting right next to me," Julie said in a dangerously low voice. "Second of all, you're a dumbass," Julie said as she bonked his head. "Ouch! How can you hurt me?" he asked. Julie muttered 'do me, do me, do me' under her breath. Sirius smiled his famous smirk. "Really?" "NO!" she was way too fast in answering, not being able to control her voice and earned very many looks from the Gryffindors. "Why not?" Sirius asked, still pouting.

"Sirius, the day you do me, is the day I go on a date with Snivellus," Julie said impassively. Sirius immediately rose to stand on the bench. "SNIVELLUS!" he bellowed over the hall. Everyone looked up from their food/conversations. Severus looked up cautiously. "YOU HAVE TO DATE JULIE!" he shrieked. "THEN SHE WILL DO ME!" Severus' eyes went wide. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Severus bellowed back. Julie shifted in her seat, thinking that she was happy that he wouldn't date her. But Sirius didn't know when to quit. "SOMEBODY KILL SNIVELLUS!" he screamed. "ZABINI! KILL HIM!" Zabini smiled. "I WOULD HAVE IF I GOT SOMETHING FOR IT!" "NAME IT!" Sirius yelled. "VILDE! I GET HER, I KILL SNAPE!" Sirius grabbed Vilde by her upper arm. "SHE IS YOURS!" Sirius bellowed. Vilde glared at him with so much venom as she could muster, and he let go of her.

"NO, SHE ISN'T…" Sirius yelled. "SHE WILL KILL YOU!" he explained. Severus spoke up. "IF I'M DEAD, HOW COULD I GO ON A DATE WITH JULIE? THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO, AND I QOUTE, 'DO HER'!" Sirius' eyes went wide. "OH CRIKEY!" he said. "SIRIUS!" Julie screamed. "THE DAY I GO ON A DATE WITH SNIVELLUS IS THE DAY HE WASHES HIS HAIR!" "EVERYBODY! SHOOT CLEANINGSPELLS AT SNIVELLUS!" Sirius screamed while drawing his wand. A very large amount of aquamenti-spells hit the Slytherin table.

Julie rose on the bench too, and everybody went silent. Imagine the Lord of the Rings, when Gandalf gets accused by Bilbo of being a thief. Everything around Julie went darker and she looked scarier than Voldemort. Sirius looked terrified. "HE HAS TO DO IT FREELINGLY!" Julie snapped. _Crap, it'll never happen then_, Sirius thought, still having a brainfunction, even though he was scared to death. "AND I WILL NEVER, _EVER_ DO YOU! I WILL NOT, _EVER_ BE ON YOUR FUCKING, LITERALLY, LIST!" She clenched his shoulders and shot her knee up in his crouch. She then stormed out of the Hall, with Vilde and Lily following as fast as they could, doubled over in laughter, as Sirius was rolling on the floor, screaming in pain, holding a very personal spot that would never get to see Julie before he changed his way of living. If he had to, for her, he would.

The next day, when Julie entered the library, she headed for the table where the marauders sat. "Hi," she said and got three 'hi's form James, Remus and _Pettigrew_. Sirius shot her a deathglare, but Julie shot one back that was even scarier than his. Lily came in. "Julie is still pretty upset… Oh, you already knew that. Forget it," she said. Vilde came in jumping. "Guess who is still mad!" she yelled. "Oh, we have," Remus said, looking from Julie to Sirius and back again.

Apart from the chilly meeting between Sirius and Julie, which lasted for the rest of the day, it was a very funny day. Vilde saw Zabini in the hall, and did what she said she had done the day she fought with Lily; she hexed away his hair. This time Lily laughed at it, thinking she had a valid reason. "This is justice," she said. Vilde laughed out loud when she said that. Julie laughed too. Julie had also formed her wand into a huge sword and threatened Sirius every time he came close to her, aka he stayed away from her.

**A/N: **Won't take all the credit for this chapter. Got help from my friend. And this is about the funniest thing I have ever written. :D:D:D


	11. 10: Charming

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Christmas was getting closer. It was the 1st of December. No, it was 12th of December. Next day would be Vilde's birthday. She was hoping her wish would come true. If it didn't, what would happen at the end of this year? Would they disappear and come back three years later again? Or would they disappear forever?

Julie had already planned a party in the Room of Requirement. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins at the same age and older had been invited, which included Severus and Zabini. Vilde didn't mind Severus and Julie didn't mind Zabini. Vilde minded Zabini, and Julie was indifferent to Severus.

Vilde and Julie were inside the bathroom, trying out the different spells that gave you perfect makeup when Lily came in. "Cookie and Crazy look!" she said. They both turned and saw Lily standing in the door with dark-purple makeup. She was wearing a miniskirt with laces, and a white shirt with a deep v-neck. "Aw, you look awesome!" Vilde shrieked in a girly voice. Julie smiled. "You'll totally kill James with those clothes, you know," Julie said. "And probably Severus too," Julie added silently for only Vilde to hear, who smirked. "Well, you look really charming," Vilde said. Julie bonked her arm. "CHARMING!" Vilde and Lily jumped. "Charming!" Julie yelled again. Vilde stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "Lily, you are a part of our gang! Your name is now CHARMING!" Julie yell-explained. Vilde caught on. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that before?!" Vilde yelled. Lily thought they were having a screaming-competition, but soon thought otherwise. Lily smiled and thought: I'm really a part of their gang? Her smile grew even wider as Julie hugged her, and Vilde smirked. "We have baptized you; Charming!" she said, like it wasn't already obvious.

Vilde walked out of the bathroom, finding the dress she was going to wear. Her makeup was green, and her lips were sharp red with a hint of black in them. The dress was green and short without straps and with a zipper in the front, going all the way up and down on the dress. She liked it, because it was easy to take on, and even easier to take it off (muahaha). Her hair was loose, but she had curled it. She had also made plans with a certain boy. If he was to come, why not have some fun with him?

Julie had black, short dress which was tight over the chest, and was a little baggier over the hips. Her makeup was black, and her hair was in a cute small ponytail with two curled strands of hair on either side of her face, framing the texture. Vilde's comment was "You really are a Cookie!" Julie had decided that she would let Sirius talk to her. She still hadn't got over the scene he made in the Great Hall, but she had admitted to Lily and Vilde that she thought it was _kind of_ cute.

**A/N: **A little fill in. A longer chapter is soon up again. :D


	12. 11: Introducing: The female Sirius

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

The music was very loud in Lily's ears, and she had complained to the two, now drunk, girls. Vilde and Julie was now actually sitting by the bar taking shots. They had made them by themselves, and were very proud of the result. Then a huge cake came in with fifteen lights on. Vilde thought it was confusing how she suddenly had become that age again, when four months ago, she was nineteen. When she bent down to blow the lights, she inhaled deeply, so as to get out all the lights, so maybe, _maybe_ her wish would come true. When she started blowing, she thought desperately: _I wish me and Julie will live in this dimension forever! _

She managed to blow out all the lights, and she rose back up. She turned to Julie and smiled. Mission complete! She stumbled over to the bar again, carrying a piece of the delicious-looking cake. Julie slammed down beside her. "Going to kiss someone today?" she asked, earning a smirk from Vilde. Julie giggled. "Who is your victim?" she asked. Vilde smiled and nodded towards a tall black-haired guy. "Zabini?!" Julie said shocked. "Yup. It'll be fun. He wants me, I don't want him. I kiss him, he gets more addictive, and then I walk away!" Vilde explained to an outraged Julie. "You are so Sirius!" Julie said with some kind of resentment. Vilde only giggled. "OI, about Sirius, are you going to kiss him? Will you kiss anybody?" Vilde asked. Julie said: "Not a chance!" "But you will talk to him, right? I mean, you promised so just this morning!" Vilde said, smirking. "Oh, FINE!" Julie snapped. At that precise moment, Sirius appeared, and Vilde walked, or stumbled, away.

Sirius smiled to Julie, who only glared back. "What?" she asked. "I want to talk to you, and seeing that you're drunk, I thought this would be the best time, because then maybe you can't shoot a spell that'll actually hit," he said, smiling his charming smile. Julie couldn't help it. She smiled as well. "So what did you want to say?" she asked, keeping her smile. "Well, I want to talk to you… about, well, us," Sirius said, looking rather uncomfortable. Julie raised her eyebrows. "Us?" she repeated. He nodded. "Okay, shoot," she said, as she gulped down another shot. Sirius smiled.

"Well, I want you to know that I really do like you," he started, his face getting somewhat red. "Tell me something I don't know," Julie said. Sirius flushed. "And I know you think I would only want you on my list," he continued, still red. Julie nodded, and gestured for him to move on, feeling a bit like Dumbledore. "I know I'm like that, but with you it's somewhat different," he said, looking at his hands now. Julie had never seen him so uncomfortable. She didn't like it. And she liked it as well… It was confusing. "If you want me to, I will change. For you I would do anything. If it was any other girl, I wouldn't. I really, really like you. And I hope you-" Sirius was interrupted by Julies lips on his. His eyes went wide, but was soon kissing her back.

Vilde saw someone she knew kiss someone she knew. She walked over and bonked the head of the girl she knew. "You told me you wouldn't kiss anyone, June!" she said while pouting. "Julie!" Julie said. She was used to Vilde forgetting her name when she got drunk. "And you chose the right timing! Besides I haven't seen you kiss Zabini yet." Vilde gasped. "THAT was his name! I totally forgot. I'm going over to him now. Turn around after fifteen seconds," she sniggered. Julie and Sirius mumbled: "Poor guy." They turned to look at each other. "Who are you talking about?" they said at the same time. "No, who are _you _talking about?" they said one more time. Then they laughed. "Zabini," Julie said as Sirius said; "Remus." Julie turned her head so fast that it hurt. "Remus?" she asked incredulous. Julie turned to see Vilde, and she was now in such a snogging-combat with Zabini, that Julie could almost feel the heat. "Hey, gu-" Remus' voice died away as he saw what Julie and Sirius was looking at. "Wow," he said, then turned. Sirius and Julie looked after him. "Crikey!" Julie said in a sad tone.

Later in the party, Vilde came up to talk to Lily. Some of the alcohol had left her body, and she remembered names and, most importantly, her evil scheme. She was waiting for Zabini to come over to her, and ask for more. Lily knew the plan, and smiled when he came walking. "Watch out, Vilde. He knows magic," she pointed out. "But so do I," Vilde smirked. Lily nodded. "Too true," she said. Vilde turned just when Zabini was standing right in front of her.

"Hi, girl," he said in a very self-confident voice. Vilde was looking forward to crush it. "Hi, boy," she said having raised one eyebrow. "You want to get out of here?" he asked. Vilde looked at him in mock-disbelief. "Excuse me?" she said. "Well, you know, to get back where we stopped," he said. "Stopped where?" Vilde said. Lily, James, Sirius and Julie were paying close attention. Soon, Marie (One of Lily's friends) and some others were also paying attention. "Well, you know," he said. "No, I don't. Enlighten me," Vilde said. Zabini looked shocked at her. "We kissed," he said in a low voice. "What? Didn't quite catch that one," Vilde said, smiling inside of herself. She could hear Julie giggle. "We kissed," he said loudly, straightening his back. "And?" Vilde asked. "AND?!" he yelled, earning everybody's attention. "Well I want to finish!" he said. Vilde smirked. "Let me get this straight," Vilde said. "You think that because I kissed you I'd let you go all the way with me?" Zabini flushed. "Yes," he said. "Seriously? You're stupid. I would never go all the way with you. I don't even like you!" Vilde said and turned on the heel. The gang looked at her with amused looks and the others listening was laughing at the very flushed Zabini. Vilde had definitely become the female Sirius.

Vilde woke up meeting a terrible hangover. She was not surprised when she found out that she couldn't remember anything from the last day, except her wish. Julie was still sleeping, and there was no way that Vilde would wake her up. She walked silently down to the common room. There was no one up besides Remus, who was sitting beside the fire. "Hi, Remus!" she said smiling to the turning boy. But what she saw was the same boy she saw the first time she saw him. He looked so poor, so hurt and somehow young and innocent. "Hey, what's wrong?" Vilde asked the sad looking boy. He shook his head. Vilde walked over and kneeled down on the ground next to his chair. "What is it?" she said looking worried.

Remus looked into Vilde's green eyes. She looked so beautiful. And so worried. He was probably looking sad for the fact that she kissed Zabini yesterday, but it really wasn't any of his business. He shouldn't care. But he did. He cared that she kissed someone that wasn't him. He cared that she could never be his for the fear of hurting her. And he cared that she would never look at him the same way he looked at her. "It really is nothing," he said, trying weakly to smile, feeling that it absolutely didn't work as Vilde looked just as, or more, worried.

Vilde looked at Remus, thinking about his little 'furproblem', and said: "It'll work out. Trust me." Remus looked at her with curious eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, I assumed you had gotten a letter from your home, saying your mother was sicker, and I just wanted to say that she'll probably get better one day," Vilde lied easily. She had always had a talent with lying. Always. But as Julie pointed out about three years ago, it wasn't something to be proud of.

Speaking of whom, Julie entered the room. "Oh!" Julie moaned. "Terrible, horrible hangover!" Julie looked like she had been half beaten to death. She looked weak and fragile. She sat down in one of the big chairs. She looked at Vilde and Remus and something deemed on her. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked curiously, already forgotten about her headache. "No," Vilde said. "Hey, Vilde, you look worried. Is something wrong with Remus?" Julie asked, almost seeming oblivious to his whereabouts. "I don't know. He won't tell me anyways," she answered in a resigned tone. Remus was happy she gave in. It was for the best after all. She wouldn't want to be with a half-bread.

**A/N: **Poor Remus! Well, I hope it'll change someday… **MOAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!**


	13. 12: Lirg Yloh

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. Vilde, Julie, Sirius and Remus were the only ones staying in the castle of their 'group'. Vilde and Julie rejoiced when _Pettigrew_ left, and Remus and Sirius stared weirdly at them. It was common knowledge that Julie and Vilde didn't like _Pettigrew_ but no one knew why. And they weren't going to tell anybody, no matter how much they wanted to.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Dumbledore beamed at the students who had remained at school. "This will hopefully be one of the good Christmases here at Hogwarts. Last year, we did have some problems with the ministry, and the year before was filled with fright from Voldemort. ("Hah, Voldemort won't mess up this Christmas. That's fo sho!" Julie whispered silently to Vilde who smiled.)This year will be as joyful as the one three years ago." Here Dumbledore stopped talking and looked at the two girls and the two boys sitting close to the Heads table. "For the first years, the dinner will start at the same time as always, and in the morning you should look forward to wake up," Dumbledore continued, and the famous twinkle in his eyes was even more sightable. "Now, continue to eat your breakfast, and enjoy the holiday."

Julie and Vilde walked down to Hogsmeade through the one-eyed witch. They didn't bring Remus and Sirius. They needed some girltalking. The two girls joked and made up pranks on the long way there. They looked forward to some butterbeer, and wanted to check out the Shrieking Shack. They hadn't seen it yet.

When they finally reached Honeydukes, they walked unnoticed by the woman working there, out of the shop. They longed to taste Butterbeer, and it had better be good. After all the bragging J.K. Rowling wrote about it, it should be good. There, in golden letters, _Three_ _Broomsticks_ was above a very inviting door. It didn't surprise the two girls that the room was filled with seventh and sixth years. It was a cold day after all.

"So, do you remember anything from yesterday?" Julie asked, as she was looking forward to take a zip. Vilde raised an eyebrow. "No, nothing, except a shocked Zabini. But why was he so shocked. Do you know?" This time Julie laughed. "You don't remember the height of the night? But you do remember your plan, right?" Julie asked. Vilde nodded, smiling cruelly. "Well, imagine that it worked out. All too well," Julie snickered, remembering the face he made when Vilde turned on him. "What did I do?" Vilde asked, smiling hugely. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Julie said, pointing to a black-haired guy standing in the bar. At that precise moment, he turned and saw the two girls looking at him. He blushed and practically ran to his friends. "Lord, oh Lord. What did I do to him?" Vilde pressed as she bent over in laughter. Julie was lying all over the table shaking with laughter. That was the only way she wouldn't scream. They had totally forgotten the butterbeer, and when they found themselves getting thirsty from the laughter…

They raised their cups. "Take what you can!" Vilde said loudly, imitating Jack Sparrow, getting some attention. "Give nothing back!" Julie said, imitating Mr. Gibbs, getting half the bars attention. They lifted the cups to their mouths and drank it all. The others in the bar laughed as the two girls sat the mugs down with a 'clunk'. Then they smiled. It was DELICIOUS! It warmed the girls up from top to toe, and they felt their throat burn.

"Oh, and I'm trying to kid Sirius. I know exactly what happened the other night. I remember everything. And now he has to explain it again! And he thought it was uncomfortable," Julie snickered. Vilde smiled when Julie explained. It was so typical Julie to make someone embarrassed. They sat there talking for about three hours, and decided it was time to go back.

"Where the heck have you been?" Sirius said, annoyed. "None of your business," Julie snapped back. Sirius smiled. "Sorry, girly. How are you from yesterday? Hangover?" he asked. "Yup. Can't remember a thing. Well, except Vilde's awesome, embarrassing plan," Julie said, and Sirius' face changed. "You don't remember anything else?" he asked shocked. Julie looked at his now confused face. "Was there anything else worth remembering?" Julie asked. "No," Sirius said, but his face seemed somehow sad now.

Sirius couldn't help but feel sad, when Julie couldn't remember anything from their kiss before. He had to tell her somehow. "Julie, can you come with me?" Sirius said. Vilde and Julie looked at each other. Sirius hoped they would stop making eyeconversation. He couldn't pay attention. Julie then turned to Sirius and said: "Well, won't you show me the way?" Sirius smiled his famous charming smirk. The two people walked over to the portrait. "Ladies first," Sirius said while gallantly holding an arm out to show Julie the way. "Suck it up, Padfoot!" Julie said, slightly annoyed.

Vilde looked after them with slightly amused eyes. She wondered where he would take her when Remus came down to the common room. "Come Vilde. I need your help," he said. Vilde looked confused and walked after him. "We have to set up the Astronomy Tower for Sirius. He didn't have the time, so let's go." Remus' voice seemed a little dead as he talked but Vilde shook it off. He led her into the boys dormitory and into the furthest corner. He whispered something than sounded like Lirg Yloh. Vilde had no idea of what that meant, but the wall disappeared, and a set of staircases came forth. "Nice," Vilde smiled. Remus gave a quick smile back, and Vilde could still see that sadness. Why? No idea.

They started climbing the stairs and then it stopped. They were surrounded by four walls as the staircase they came from also disappeared. Vilde didn't like tight places. Especially when she was pressed up against someone. Well, not exactly. But she didn't like to brush someone's shoulder either. She really didn't like closeness. And that's all you need to know.

Then suddenly the plate beneath them started to move, like an elevator. Then it stopped, and Remus whispered: "Holy Girl." The walls shot up. They were in the Astronomy Tower. "Oh, right," Vilde said, catching up. "We have to make it cozy!" Vilde walked around, waving her wand, while Remus had a somewhat amused expression on his face. The sadness seemed to have disappeared. The candles were lit, and they heard footsteps. "Oh, crap," Vilde said as Remus hurried to put down the basket, and took out some of the food, putting it on plates. He filled the glasses with something that looked suspiciously like wine. Then both of them ran to the wall. "Lirg Yloh," Remus whispered, which Vilde now knew was backwards of Holy Girl, and the wall opened and closed.

Julie had no idea of where they were going, but she had a hunch. That was when she smelled steak. She loved steak. She looked at Sirius, who smiled. She then looked ahead, and saw some lights. The next thing she knew was that she was standing in a circular room filled with lit candles and food on the floor. She turned to Sirius. He was still standing at the top of the staircase, looking insecure at Julie. She looked at him for a while, to make him even more unsure. She loved to do that! Then she smiled to him, and held out her hand. Relief washed over his perfect face, and he walked towards her. When he reached for her hand, she pulled it away. His smile vanished. "I'm kidding Paddy!" Julie said, grabbing his hand.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" she said, as they sat down at the carpet. He smiled his charming smile. "For being so good at not liking me?" he asked. Julie smiled. "I'll drink to that," she said. They raised their glasses, and drank some wine. Definitely wine. "You trying to make me drunk?" Julie sniggered. Sirius smiled. "No, I'd like it if you could actually remember this tomorrow," he answered smugly. Julie looked confused. "What exactly happened at the party?" she asked. "Oh, I will tell you. I will give you the live version. It'll probably be a little different, but still it will be the same," Sirius said, adding 'I hope' in his thoughts. So he got nervous again, and it started with the same deal. "Well, I came over and said that I needed to talk to you about, well, us. And then I said something, and you said something, and I said something I never got to finish, because you kissed me," Sirius explained. He wanted to change. For her! She started to smile.

"I remember. I always did. I just wanted to see how you would explain it to a girl who didn't remember. And you didn't disappoint. I give you one chance, Paddy. But that's all," Julie said. Sirius seemed happy and angry at the same time. "One," he said, holding up one finger, "you did know all along what happened, and then you make me tell you. Two," he held up two fingers, "you will give me one single chance," this time he smiled. "I will not disappoint you!" he said. Julie smiled. "Well, let's dig in!" And they literally threw themselves over the food, which was delicious!


	14. 13: Shocking truth

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Vilde was still awake when Julie and Sirius came back. She was sitting with a book on her lap, and when Julie saw the cover she squealed: "NARNIA!" Vilde looked up at her with a smile on her lips. "Well, Sirius, we have a date tomorrow," Vilde said. Sirius looked at her in confusion. Julie smiled. It was that date. Sirius looked at Julie, who said: "Oh, you don't want to miss out on that. And if you do, you're going to carry a wound the size of a basket bat on your stomach." Vilde smiled, and Sirius gulped at the evil that was resident in the smile. "Oh yeah, worry Bitchius," she said with an evil voice (the nickname made Sirius freeze in his posture). "Just because Julie here is happy about this, doesn't mean I am." Sirius looked at Julie. "Oh, relax will yah? She'll be better to you than she was to a certain ManKandy," Julie said. She was so not concerned. Well, when was she ever. But Vilde had a plan. A plan that would really test their relationship. "By the way, where is Remus?" Sirius said, trying pathetically to change the subject. "He went off to bed. You should too. But then I will see you tomorrow at 6 p.m. SHARP!" Vilde bellowed, and Sirius nodded terrified, and ran up to the boys' dormitory to hide, most likely. Julie and Vilde laughed quietly all the way up to the girls' dormitory.

The next day, Vilde woke with a startle. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Julie had screamed. Vilde looked furiously at her. "PRESENTS!" Julie explained, waving to the foot of the bed. Vilde looked at it, too, and saw a very large amount of presents. Her whole face lit up. "YAY!" she screamed. "I wonder what mama gave me!" Julie snickered. "What?!" Vilde said. "You really love your mom," Julie said. "Well, yeah. Don't you?" Vilde asked. "Yes of course I do. More than anything. But I don't scream it all over the building," Julie said. Vilde shrugged. "I guess I do. Not afraid to love someone," she said, but Julie gave her a snort. "What now?" "Well, what about Remus? I've seen the way you look at him," Julie said. Vilde looked at her in real confusion. Julie noticed this, and said: "You don't like him?" Julie looked mortified. "No, no more than a friend. Why?" Vilde asked, starting to get worried. "Why? Nothing. I just wanted to know," Julie said in an unconvincing tone. "You better tell me, Julie. I won't let this go," Vilde said. "Oh come on, Vilde. You seriously haven't noticed? He clearly likes you!"Julie said, defeated. Vilde stared.

Did Remus really like her? Was it true? But she didn't like him that way! What should she do?

The presents were better than she could hope for. She got a blue corset from her mom ("YAY!" Vilde had screamed, making Julie jump for a change), a black pair of stilettos from Julie, who she gave a real big hug. She never gave Julie a hug, so it scared the wits out of them both, and iPhone from her papa with magical inserts. Meaning, she could use it at Hogwarts, and many more presents.

Then it was only one present left. She looked at the card. It was from Remus. She held up the package. Julie noticed her discomfort, and sat down on the bed beside her. "Hey, it can't be that bad," Julie said. Vilde smiled and started opening the present. It was a beautiful pearl necklace. Julie gasped. "That's even prettier than what I got from Sirius!" she exclaimed, holding up her ring. Vilde looked at it. It was made of diamonds? And some gold that made its way through the entire ring. It was beautiful. "That one is more expensive. And it could pass for an engagement-ring," Vilde said, trying to comfort herself. It didn't help when she once again looked at the necklace. She had given him a book. A BOOK! And he gave her such a beautiful necklace. She needed to tell him that she ordered something that still hadn't come, and that she needed to give him a book for the wait.

"Julie, I'm going over to the boys' dormitory," she said, looking at her friend, who looked furious. "What is it, Julie?" Vilde asked carefully. "Did you say engagement-ring?" Julie shrieked. Vilde started to laugh. "I didn't mean it seriously!" she said. Julie shot her a death glare. "I'll ask him when I go over, or you could come with me," Vilde said. Julie shook her head. "You go," she said, unable to say anything else. Vilde nodded and left.

When she entered the dormitory, the two boys were sitting wide awake, unwrapping the paper on the presents. They both looked up. Remus' face lit up when he saw the necklace around her neck. Vilde smiled to him, raising her hands. "First of all, Sirius, did you give Julie an engagement-ring?" she asked. Remus sniggered. Sirius looked confused. "I told you it was too many diamonds!" Remus said. Sirius still looked confused. "No, I didn't," he said. Vilde smiled.

"Then second of all, THANK YOU!" she said, running to Remus, giving him a hug. He stiffened, but soon relaxed. "You're welcome," he mumbled. When she finally let go, she smiled to him. "Oh, and by the way, the book was something I had to give you, because my order hasn't come yet!" she said, looking pissed. Remus smiled. "That's all right," he said. "I'll enjoy this book." Sirius harked behind her. Vilde turned. She smiled and hugged him too. "Thank you for the very awesome present," she said, holding up her arm. There hung another pearl jewelry. He smiled to her, and she waved bye, and left to the girls' dormitory.

Julie was still a little unsecure about the ring when she put it on her index finger. It was too large for her other one. It made her feel better though. Vilde had said over and over again that it wasn't an engagement-ring, and every time she did, Julies' face lit up. She really didn't like fast-moving relationships. Vilde was still thinking about Remus' crush when the two girls walked down to the Great Hall to eat. The two boys were already there, and when Sirius looked at Julie, his face turned a little pink. Vilde smiled to her, and made her sit opposite him, while she sat down opposite of Remus, which wasn't a good thing. Vilde smiled to him, and raised an eyebrow at the two others sitting beside them. He returned that look.

The breakfast went rather well in Vildes' calculation. Sirius and Julie soon got rid of that embarrassing aura and joined the conversation that Remus and Vilde had. So all in all, it was a good breakfast. But it didn't last for long. Not longer than that. Zabini and Severus rose from their table, and looked very suspicious. Vilde and Julie exchanged glances, showing that the both of them were thinking of the same thing. They both made up excuses to leave the two boys, and hurried after the other two boys. Julie saw them round the corner and walked out of the castle.

They ran to the doors and saw a glimpse of them walking towards Hagrids house. Julie and Vilde exchanged glances, and then started to run again. The boys walked around the hut and into the dark forest. Vilde and Julie hadn't been there yet, and thought this was a good time to go. Maybe it was a Death Eater thing. That would be fun to listen to. When they saw that the two people had stopped, they climbed a tree.

"Snape, this is something we have to do! We have no choice," Zabini said. "I don't want to do this. Someone could get hurt," Severus said. "If we don't do it then, the holiday will be over, and it's a bigger chance that we will hurt your beloved Lily," Zabini snarled. Severus flinched. "Lily can't get hurt!" he said. Zabini laughed. "Then we'll have to do it now, right?" he said. "Yes, we do," Severus said, "but I still don't want to." "Things don't always go the way you want it to, Severus," Zabini said quietly. "We need to do it tonight."

"But what about Vilde and Julie?" Severus said. "What about them?" Zabini snarled. Up in the tree, Vilde and Julie suffocated a laugh. He clearly hadn't gotten over the plan. "I don't want them either to be hurt. Well, I don't really care so much about Julie, (here Julie wanted to jump down and kill him, but Vilde held her back) but Vilde tried to be nice to me once. That's more than you ever did," Severus said, and Vilde smiled to herself, remembering the first year. Julie grumbled. Vilde whispered: "Well, you did throw a pie in his face." Julie snickered quietly.

"How will we do it?" Severus asked. Zabini looked at him with harsh eyes. "There is no backing out. Got it?" he said. Severus nodded. "Well, we'll have to start somewhere. We need to make this castle more unsecure," Zabini said. Vilde and Julie looked at each other. "If we're supposed to bring the Dark Lord into the castle." Vilde gasped. Julie covered her friends mouth. "But will we have time? I mean, will we be able to do this within the Christmas holiday?" Severus asked, and Vilde looked mortified. Zabini shrugged. "We have no choice. Just follow my lead," he said. Severus still looked unconvinced. "Just DO it!" Zabini said. "Fine, but I still don't like this!" Severus snapped. They walked away, and Vilde and Julie looked at each other, finding the same thing in both eyes; Horror.

**A/N: **Ooooo, what will happen now??? You'll just have to wait, won't you? MOAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

Oh, and btw. Check out chapter 4. It's new, which is the reason for why I deleted all my chapters and uploaded them again... Used a lot of time, so be happy! ;D


	15. 14: Sorrow and Plans

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

The girls sat quietly beside each other in the common room. They hadn't said anything since they heard the two boys talk. They thought so hard that they could almost feel the others thoughts. Vilde finally broke the silence. "We need to destroy those horocruxes as soon as possible. We know where they are, and if we don't, I've got the books upstairs in my suitcase," she said. Julie looked up. "What?!" she shrieked. "You've got the books?!" Vilde nodded. "I put them into the suitcase every time we wished to get back. I thought it was a smart idea," she explained. Julie smiled. "We're going to kill him!" she said, smiling evilly. Vilde shook her head. "No, we won't. It's not our job to save the humanity. It's Harrys. End of story," Vilde said sternly. "But that doesn't hurt as much as the fact that we have to let him kill Lily and James." Julie looked at her mortified. "We can't let him kill them! We can't let them die!" she shrieked. Vilde looked at her, eyes filled with tears. "We have no choice," she said with a thick voice, the tears spilling over.

At that moment, Sirius and Remus walked through the portrait. "I wasn't late was I?" Sirius said, looking worried. Remus smiled behind his back. But then he abruptly stopped. "Vilde, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately worried. Just like James, Julie thought. Vilde quickly wiped away the tears, and smiled a pathetic smile. "It's nothing," she said. Remus and Sirius didn't believe her. "What is it?" Remus asked again, slowly, and unsecure, walking towards her. Julie smiled secretly to Sirius. Vildes eyes started to fill themselves with water again. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry," she said. Remus looked a little puzzled. "Why?" he asked. Vilde smiled. "It's not your burden to bear," she said. She then ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory, not coping with the sorrow.**(A/N: **Yup, a little cliché**)**

"I guess I won't be interrogated today, then," Sirius said. Remus gave him a death glare. Julie smiled. "Probably not," she said, "but don't be too sure." Sirius looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Wait and see," Julie said secretly. "Oh, and Remus?" she added. He looked at her. "Don't ask any questions yet."

Ten minutes later, Vilde came downstairs, wearing a blue general-jacket. "So, Sirius. Thought you'd get away? It's not that simple," she said, in a very stern voice. Sirius looked like he was going to laugh. Julie bent down to his ear. "Don't underestimate her because of the jacket. ManKandy did that. I'm sure he still got the scar," she said. Sirius gulped. Then she straightened up. "Remus, join me, will you?" she said. Remus smiled, and followed after Julie to the portrait. "Don't mess up, Padfoot," he whispered as he passed.

Sirius and Vilde were all alone. Sirius seemed to shrink into the chair he was sitting on. Vilde took forth a whip of some kind. "So," she said, while thrumming the whip on her other hand.

Ten minutes later, Vilde turned to look at her prey. "Now that we are done with the 'if you hurt my girl, I will hex your nuts off, and you will be in insufferable pain'-talk, I want to move on to the flowers and bees talk," Vilde explained. Sirius, who looked terrified and somewhat green, managed to look at Vilde in confusion. "You don't know what it is?" Vilde said, looking incredulous. Sirius shook his head. "This will be FUN!" Vilde screamed in pleasure. Sirius seemed to calm down when Vilde took forth a fruit. "This is a banana," she said, stating the obvious. "You're going to pretend this banana is your penis." Sirius made a little squeal. Vilde smiled evilly. "Yeah, I know. It's bigger than yours," Vilde said in a very cruel tone. Sirius stared at her, but when he received a death glare from her, he quickly went into the terrified-mode again. She took forth a vegetable this time.

"And this is how the banana will look when you're around Julie," she said, holding up the carrot, "that is how stiff it will be." Then she held up a small package which Sirius didn't know what was, but he didn't want to know either. "This is a condom. Do you know what that is?" Vilde said, smiling wider than ever. She looked like a maniac. It was then Sirius realized why she was 'Crazy' of the two girls. He shook his head to answer the waiting girl. "It is a protection from pregnancies," she said. Sirius looked terrified at her, and then he cleared his throat. "I make a potion for that," he said in a small, terrified voice. "Oh, so you've done this before?" Vilde said, her smile falling. "Yes," Sirius answered, getting more confident now that Vildes smile fell. But it was soon put back in place. "This will be SO MUCH FUN!" she shrieked in a maniacally voice. Sirius soon lost his confidence. "You will now tell me every detail of what you're doing when you use this potion as protection," she said, and Sirius turned a disgustful color of mixed red and green. The evil smile that Vilde had on her face got, if possible, eviler.

Remus and Julie were sitting in the kitchen, laughing their asses off. Julie had just told him about her last boyfriend, ManKandy, and how he feared Vilde. "She can be really scary at times," Julie said. Remus smiled. "Yeah, you got that right," he said, remembering the fight with Lily. Julie looked at him with sad eyes. It wasn't the meaning that he should notice it, but he did. "What?" he asked. Julie looked away. "Nothing," she said, unconvincing. Remus looked at her with curious eyes. "What is it?" he asked once again. "It's not my place to tell," Julie said. Remus looked even more curious. "I never took you as the righteous type," he said, earning a death glare. Then Julie smiled. "Ready to check on Sirius?" Remus laughed. "Absolutely!" he said, and they walked up to the common room.

"Good Bitchius!" Vilde said as Julie and Remus came in. Julie started laughing. Sirius had literally gotten pressed into the chair and he looked rather sick. Not to mention terrified. "What did you do?" Julie managed to press out. She had to hold the chair to stay on her feet. "I gave him a nickname, and treated him like the dog he is," Vilde said. Julie looked like she could die from the laughter. There was no one else left on Hogwarts in Gryffindor so they were all alone. "Anything else?" Remus asked. Vilde smiled. "Oh, nothing, just gave him the bee and the flower talk," she said. That was too much for Julie. She laughed hysterically and fell to the floor. Tears started to fill her eyes and she clutched her stomach.

When she finally calmed down, she said: "Well, that exercised my stomach. I have never laughed so much in my life!" Vilde smiled. "I think you forgot one… But I can't tell you here," she said. Remus and Sirius, well mostly Remus, looked curious at them. Sirius was still green. Remus then said: "Maybe you want to go to bed, Sirius?" Sirius nodded weakly. Vilde smiled evilly. "You want me to take you?" she asked. Sirius made a small scream. Remus laughed. Julie laughed harder. Remus grabbed Sirius hard and pulled him up. Sirius whimpered. "What a pussy you are, Sirius! I'm so going to tell James," Remus said. Sirius snapped his head up. "NO!" his voice was weak, but it was some urgency and anger in it. "Relax, I was just going to take you out of your trance," Remus said. Sirius smiled. "That's my man!" Remus said.

The next day, Sirius kept a safe distance from Vilde, which was why she kept walking silently behind him and scare the crap out of him. But most of the day was eventful. Julie and Vilde were on the lookout on Zabini and Severus, and tried to shadow them everywhere. It didn't always succeed. The two boys seemed to notice the two girls, and kept a safe distance from them. That didn't always succeed either.

"We should start destroying the Horocruxes soon, Julie," Vilde whispered to her friend when it was night, and they were sitting in their beds. They were soon leaving the common room to join the two animals now roaming in the Shrieking Shack. Remus would never forgive Sirius if the dog led the werewolf out that night, since there was only one other animal. For now, at least.

"Yes, you're right. We should get them soon. Then we'll kill Voldemort!" Julie said, excited. Vilde gave her a death glare. "We are not going to kill Voldemort," she said. "Fine, we'll kill someone else," Julie said, "who is baptized Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Vilde laughed. "No, not him either. But I'll agree on killing Pettigrew!" Vilde snarled. Julie smiled. "Yeah, good thing. He I would have killed anyway," Julie said. "So, which one first?" Vilde said, looking at the two books that were lying open on the bed. "The first they took? So that Dumbledore won't have to drink it," Julie said, and Vilde smiled. "You mean, Regulus won't have to drink it," Vilde corrected, "because we have to fill up the cup again, and Voldemort will have to believe that it is still there. Regulus will drink it, and see it's a false one, and fill the cup again. Dumbledore will drink it, and Harry will see it's a fake one. But we could make sure Dumbledore don't wear that ring, and that Draco doesn't become a death eater. It'll be hard, since we don't know where he lives or anything. Well, we could immivate to Malfoy's Manor, but still." Julie smiled. Vilde had always kind of drifted off into her own thoughts when it came to Harry Potter. She wasn't even sure that Vilde still remembered that she was there. "Come on, Vilde," Julie said, "time to go."

The Shrieking Shack was kind of boring in Sirius' calculation, but he had promised not to go out of the house. And he usually kept his word. Well, maybe not. But still. He then heard a branch break, and he put his dog head down to the ground. He felt the vibrations of something huge. He turned to look at the werewolf who was now taking a bite out of a chair. Then the huge, big shadow appeared, and the bear showed up, followed by the fox. How did they get in here? Sirius thought. He wasn't scared of the bear anymore, so he let them stay, but he was still foundering on how they got in. An animal as huge as the bear couldn't possibly get in that small entrance. He was still foundering on it when he saw that the moon was almost down again. He wanted the bear gone when it happened. He didn't want Remus to get hurt. He still didn't trust the bear enough. He gave her a sign, and she seemed to understand, and left. Sirius wondered if he should go after her and see how she got through when the werewolf started to howl.

**Me: So Sirius, think you're smart now?**

**Sirius (Raising an eyebrow): I am smart**

**Me: Oh really?**

**Sirius: In J.K. Rowlings description I am. And you can't change that!**

**Me: ………**

**Sirius: Hehe, got you!**

**Me: Shut it Bitchius!**

**Sirius: Hey! That was a cruel nickname!**

**Me: Just you wait. I have more CRUEL up my sleeve.**

**Sirius (cautiously): No way! Nothing can be more cruel than the flower and bee talk!**

**Me: Oh, you just wait.**

**Julie: Yeah, you just wait.**

**Me: Hey Julie!**

**Julie: Hey Vilde!**

**Remus: …**

**Me: REMUS!!! ****So what do you think about what I described you like?**

**Remus: Who is Jackson Rathbone?**

**Me: Look him up in Google, but for the readers who don't know I'll give you a hand. He is an actor, and he plays a Cullen. Need more hints?**

**Remus: YEAH! I still don't know who he is!**

**Me: Well, too bad! MOAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**Julie: Well, read and review people!**


	16. 15: All mite and no Bite

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"That was FUN!" Julie smiled to Vilde when they got out of the Slytherin common room. They had finally shot the cleaning spell at Severus' hair. Vilde and Julie snickered, and looked forward to the next morning. They had cleaned his skin and his hair, and then they hung the robes up and dried them after they washed them. Julie had tried to convince Vilde to die them pink, but on that Vilde plainly and simply objected. The holiday had come to an end and still there were no sign that Voldemort would come. Maybe it was a false alarm. Maybe they knew Julie and Vilde were listening. No, they definitely didn't, but still. It was bizarre.

The next day was the day everyone came back. Vilde and Julie had woken up early as to make sure that they would get Severus' entrance. When he came, both Julie and Vilde choked on the juice they were drinking. He was running, and he quickly sat himself between Zabini and a girl the two girls hadn't noticed before. But back to Severus. That was an easy task. His always slimy hair was shiny and blank, and his black eyes weren't so black, since his skin, his usually grumsy skin, was kind of red and had a very pretty ice color to it. The girls sat down opposite of him, and started talking. Vilde smiled. He really was pretty. Then her eyes landed on the girl sitting beside him, looking unnaturally uninterested. Her eyes were heavy, and her hair was black. Vilde choked once again. While coughing she whispered to Julie: "Beside *cough* Severus, *cough, cough*" Julie looked up, then looked down again. "Huh?" she asked. Vilde sat up again. "It's her! Bellatrix Lestrange or whatever she is called now," Vilde snarled. Julie looked at the girl again. She then rose up from the bench. This time, Vilde didn't stop her.

Julie walked over to the Slytherin table. All the people sitting there looked at her with a hateful face. Well, not Severus. He was only indifferent. Vilde walked up behind her, bent down to Severus' ear and whispered: "You look nice." Julie looked harshly down at Bellatrix who only stared back. Julie drew her wand, Vilde didn't stop her, but Severus looked curious and somewhat scared. Zabini tried to reach out and take Julies wand away, but Vilde reached for his hand. Once she grabbed it, she felt some kind of shiver running through him. Vilde smiled evilly. When Julie lifted her wand, Vilde saw Bellatrix reach for her own, but Vilde shot silencio on her. Bellatrix's eyes went round with fear, and both Julie and Vilde liked the look. Severus made a move, but Vilde bent down to his ear once again. "Wait," she whispered. Julie stroked her wand down in one slash, and when nothing happened the two girls started laughing. "Oh, you little scardy cat. All mite and no bite," Julie said. They walked over to the Gryffindor table again, just when Sirius and Remus entered.

"Hey guys," Vilde smiled. Julie walked over to Sirius, who had reached for her hand. Vilde smiled to Remus who smiled back, and they sat down. "Check out Severus," Vilde said to Remus and Sirius. The two boys turned and saw Severus swarmed by girls. They turned back with a disbelieving face. "No fucking way," Sirius said lowly under his breath. Vilde smiled. "Yup, he is beautiful, right?" she said, and in the corner of her eyes she saw Remus stir. Vilde mentally slapped himself. "But never as beautiful as my dear friends," she added. Julie bonked the back of her head. "Don't lie Crazy," she said. Vilde shot her a death glare and Julie pretended to squirm. "Anyway, tomorrow he'll probably be back to his normal self," Vilde snickered. Sirius glared at the boy. "I hope so. Those girl used to drool over me," he said, earning an elbow in his stomach by Julie. Vilde then came up with a plan. She looked at one of the girls over there. One of them was exceptionally beautiful. She'll do good, she thought.

To Vilde, Julie, Remus and Sirius' surprise, Lily came walking with James and Pettigrew. The girls hugged each other (well, Vilde didn't hug anyone), and the boys merely joked with each other. Vilde and Julie then led Lily to Severus. He smiled to her, and she smiled back. When they walked up to the common room, she turned to the two girls. "What the hell did you do?" she asked with a smile around her face. "Did he take plastic surgery?" The two girls smiled. "We only washed his skin and hair, Charming," Julie said. "Really now, Cookie?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "Yes, it is true. Right Crazy?" Julie said, turning to Vilde. "Yup, it really is true. Well, we washed his robes too, but that was it. Cookie tried to convince me to make them pink, but I decided against it," Vilde explained. Lily smiled. "Good. I didn't want to see a girl," Lily joked. They sat down in the good chairs in front of the fire.

Julie went to bed after a while of talking. She was pretty exhausted. Vilde suspected she was coming down with the flu. But this gave Vilde the chance to tell Lily.

Lily sighed when she was done. "I get that you want to do that, but what if he is telling the truth? I don't want to believe something else, even though it would be surprising," she said. "I'm not taking any chances Lily. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt my precious people. End of it," Vilde said. Lily nodded. "I agree," she said, "then I will make a plan." Vilde nodded. "Let's go to bed," they both said at the same time after two minutes of thinking.

Once in bed, Vilde started thinking about the holiday. First she was depressed that it was over. But then she remembered the entire Voldemort thing. What if he were to come? Would he hurt someone? Would he kill someone? Would Dumbledore be able to protect them? Would history change itself now that they were there? Julie had actually been mentioned in one of the books as Sirius' only ever loved girlfriend. Were they changing history?

* * *

**A/N: **A short chapter again, and I'm sorry for not uploading for a long time. I have no excuse whatsoever, so I'm only sorry.


	17. 16: Test of fear and another test

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

In the first class the next day, they had DADA. They walked into a room, and there was a huge closet which moved all the time. Both Vilde and Julie knew what it was, and some others seemed to do so too. "Can anyone tell me what kind of creature hides behind the door?" Professor Clawfrie said. One third raised their hands. "Yes, ms. Evans?" "It's a boggart," Lily said. "Indeed. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like? Yes, ms. Flikke?" "No one knows," Julie said, imitating Hermione in the movie, "a boggart takes the shape of the creature you fear the most." "Excellent. Which leads to my next question. Why is it difficult for a Boggart to be in a crowded room?" the teacher asked, and this time, Vilde raised her hand. "Yes, ms. Boyum?" "Because the boggart wouldn't know what shape to turn to," she said. "Exactly," the teacher said.

"Well, now we are going to try this out. Mr. Black, will you join me please?" Sirius walked up to the teacher. "Now, what is your biggest fear?" Clawfrie said. "I don't have one," Sirius said, making every girl giggle, except Julie (who shot death glares to the other girls), Vilde and Lily. "Maybe you just don't know what it is, but I'm sure you have one fear," Clawfrie said, "but you will be a bad one to try on, since you have to be prepared for what you are going to do. So can ms. Evans come up?" Lily smiled and walked up to the teacher. "So what is your fear my dear?" Clawfrie said. Lily blushed. "Oh, come now, don't be shy," the teacher said. Lily whispered into the teachers ear. "I don't think you should fear that, but imagine the opposite and say the spell; Ridiculous."Lily nodded and turned to the closet. The boggart came out. It was McGonagall. "Lily Evans, I am deeply disappointed in you. You failed all the exams," the strict professor said. Lily had a look of horror in her face and Vilde suspected she'd see a lot of those expressions. "Ridiculous!" Lily shrieked, and McGonagall was still standing there, but now she said: "Lily Evans, I am so proud that you are my student! You passed all exams with the best grade!" The crowd that was looking started cheering and the boggart seemed confused.

"Sirius Black! Your turn!"Clawfrie said. Sirius walked to the boggart for the second time. The boggart seemed to look at him and it turned into a very familiar shape. Julie started laughing and Vilde looked shocked at the boggart. It was her. Sirius looked confused at the boggart-Vilde until she held forth a banana. Sirius made a squeal, and all the boys looked at him. Boggart-Vilde smiled evilly and said: "This is a banana!" James stood beside Vilde and asked: "Is he afraid of you or the banana?" The real Vilde smiled just as evilly. "A combination. Just wait," she said, and James looked back at the scene in front of them.

"You're going to pretend this banana is your penis," the boggart-Vilde said, and all the boys looked scared as hell. "Yeah, I know. It's bigger than yours," the boggart said. Then everyone started laughing, and the boggart looked confused up. Sirius didn't have to defeat it; the laughter for the thing he feared was enough.

"Julie Flikke! Go!" Clawfrie said. The boggart-Vilde turned into a shield that surrounded the Slytherins. "You can no longer play pranks at us!" they all said. Vilde snickered. Typical Cookie, she thought. "NO WAY!" Julie shrieked. "Ridiculous!" she yelled above her voice. The shield vanished, and all the Slytherins crawled up to the wall and yelled: "Please don't hurt us!" The room roared with laughter, well, except the Slytherins.

"Severus Snape!" the slimy git walked up. The boggart turned into a fox, and Julie had to grab Sirius to remain standing. "Ridiculous," Severus said, and the fox was soon dressed with underwear, and Julie made an angry sound. But everyone else laughed. Even James and Sirius. Severus walked down to his spot as Clawfrie called up James.

This time the boggart had to shapes. Something that Vilde thought was impossible. But she wasn't shocked when she saw what it was. Lily and Severus were embracing each other in the most awkward way, and real-Lily went red like a tomato, out of fury and embarrassment, Vilde suspected. Severus also turned red, but probably not from the anger. "Ridiculous!" James screamed, and the boggart(s) turned into him and Lily standing in the same position. "YEAH!" James screamed.

"Peter Pettigrew!" The lumpy boy walked up to Clawfrie and the boggart turned into three shapes, and the figures changed. The shock was obvious in Vilde and Julie's face when they saw a reflection of themselves and a huge bear. This is FUN! Julie thought, now we can, like, totally use that on him! Vilde was not exactly having the same thoughts. _WHOOPIE! I'm feared by TWO of the marauders!_

"Remus Lupin!" Vilde and Julie knew what was coming, and confusion went through the entire classroom once they saw the silver balls flying in the air. "Ridiculous!" Remus yelled, and the balls turned into a balloon.

"Vilde Boyum!" She ran up and the boggart disappeared and instead, four people were standing there. This is beyond my expectations, Vilde thought. Remus, Lily, Sirius and James were standing there. "We know everything, Vilde! Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius said. Vilde wondered where it would end, so she let them talk on. She felt the confusion of the people behind her as well. "You didn't trust us with anything! We only ever wanted to be your friend, and you don't tell us anything," Lily said. Vilde was getting more and more confused. She thought her biggest fear was spiders. Boggart-Remus looked at her with hateful eyes. "I told you, and you didn't tell me. Why did I even bother trust you with anything, when you don't trust back," he said in a hateful voice. It hurt to hear it. James said: "We know that you and Julie are from ano-" "RIDICULOUS!" Vilde screamed so loudly, her voice broke. The four people turned into snakes dancing with Hawaii-skirts and coconut-bras. Even though that was a very funny sight, and the Slytherins roared with laughter, Vilde fell down on her knees. She had almost revealed their truth to the entire room, meaning the entire school.

Remus made a gesture to walk up to her, but Julie held him back. Vilde rose and said with a broken voice, literally: "That was close! I almost revealed my deepest, darkest secret to you guys, and to tell you the truth, I only trust my friends here." She smiled an evil smile when the students gave her very curious looks. "Oh, you want to know? Well, too bad. I'm not going to tell!" she said sticking her tongue out, and walked down to her friends. She gave a look to Julie that said: OOOPPPSSS! Julie shot her a death glare.

Back in the common room, Sirius, Remus, James and Pettigrew was trying to make the girls tell the truth. Vilde said: "Only if you tell me the darkest most scariest truth about yourselves." The three boys looked at Remus. Well, that isn't revealing, Vilde thought. Julie smiled. "So, what do you say?" she said. "Fine. We got our secrets, you've got yours," Remus said.

"You got the plan?" she asked the blond-haired girl. The girl nodded. "And don't exaggerate. That'll make him suspicious." The blond girl nodded once again. The one who talked smiled evilly.

**A/N: **

**Sirius: What plan?**

**Me: None of your damn business.**

**Sirius (pouting): Pretty please?**

**Me: Not a chance.**

**Sirius: Plea-**

**Remus: No use Sirius. I already tried.**

**Sirius: But you don't have puppy dog eyes**

**Julie: I'm pretty sure she thinks Remus' eyes are better than yours Paddy**

**Sirius: WHAT?! Wait, isn't that… MOM?!**

**Mrs. Black: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE BLOOD-TRAITORS?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!**

**Sirius (very small voice): Why are you here?**

**Me: I told her to come, so you could get real.**

**Sirius: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Julie: Please review people. Vilde here is losing her interest in writing more on this story and I think it would be good if you helped her on.**

**Vilde: Too true… **


	18. 17: Hells Hatred and Tears is Bad Combo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

"OI! I'm going to Hogsmeade. Anyone want to join?" Sirius asked the entire common room. Many girls were already standing on their feet, but Sirius ignored them. "Anybody?" he asked again. Both Vilde and Julie had figured out that he wanted Julie to come, but the two girls had made some prankplans. "Bitchius, shut up!" Vilde yelled. Sirius snapped his mouth shut. He was still scared of Vilde after the bee and flower talks. Just thinking about it gave him the creeps. "Nobody wants to join you anyway," Julie said. Sirius looked hurt. "Not even you?" he asked her. Julie smiled. "I would, but Vilde has to join us then," she explained. Sirius waved his hands and said quickly: "No, I can go alone!" Then he jumped off the chair he was standing on, and ran for the portrait. Julie gave Vilde a high-five.

The Slytherins were hanging out in the nice weather. Then Zabini and Severus walked in, and Julie and Vilde, who had practiced the invisibility spell, followed them. The boys didn't say anything at all, and seemed to like the fact that they were silent. Then they finally reached the wall and said the password: 'Gryffindor SUCKS!' Vilde had to slam her hand on Julie's mouth to stop the girl from screaming a curse. Then they walked into the common room. The green was still there. _This will be FUN! _Julie thought. Severus and Zabini left the common room ten minutes later.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Vilde shrieked. Julie smiled. "Cookie takes this corner, Crazy takes that!" Julie shrieked just as psyched up as Vilde. Julie ran to the corner and found that she was taking the girls' dormitory, while Vilde was taking the boys'. _Damn_, she thought, _I want to check the boys clothes!_

Vilde was climbing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "YEAH!" she yelled as she jumped on someone's bed. She then took out her wand and waved it in all directions. The silver color became gold and the green color became red. Then she fixed all the robes. When she was done with all the different dormitories, she went down to the common room again, finding it much cozier, as it looked just like the Gryffindor common room. She smiled to Julie and turned to the wall above the entrance to the boys' dormitory. She waved her wand, and a bright red banner came up and soon, in gold letters, 'GRYFFINDOR KICK SLYTHERINS ASS' stood there. The two girls then hurried out of the common room, just in time. Two Slytherin girls were walking in the corridor towards their common room. Vilde and Julie smiled evilly, and followed them, invisible. They stood outside the wall and heard a scream. The girls ran up to their common room and sat down in a chair. They laughed so hard that they didn't notice the marauders, except Sirius who was still in Hogsmeade, coming into the room.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked, making both girls jump. Vilde jumped up. "Well, why don't Cookie explain. I have to go. Oh, and don't forget that you're meeting up with Charming, okay?" Vilde said. Julie glared at her. "You're leaving me to tell everything?" she said. "Nope. I want you to tell what we did just now. That's all," Vilde said, and walked out of the common room in the direction of the fourth floor.

Sirius was sitting in the Three Broomsticks when one of the Slytherin girls came in. She walked up to the bar and ordered something to drink. Sirius looked at her. Her blond hair was long and curly and reached her waist. He admired her backside too. _A real good looking girl_, he thought. She turned and when she saw him looking at her she walked over to him. She sat down and remembered what the girl had said she could use as an opening line. "Did you see Severus the first day after the holiday?" she said, and Sirius smiled at the disgusted tone in her voice. "Just because he washes his hair, doesn't mean he has changed his personality as Snivellus," she added. Sirius nodded in agreement. He liked this girl.

She was really nice. A real joker. She smiled and laughed and talked and listened. She was very cool for a Slytherin to be. The girl was named Jean and her father had been quite angry for the fact that she ended up in Slytherin. She didn't even like the house, but it was her right place to be.

_This is working out just fine. He hasn't made one move. That's good_, Jean thought. The girl sitting on the table beside her had red hair and a lock covering her face. Jean knew who it was, but Sirius didn't give her any attention. That was bad. That meant he only had eyes for the blond girl…

_This is so not looking good anymore_, the girl on the table next to the two now **flirting** people thought. _If he hurt my girl, I'm going to rip his arms off_. She stared angrily at the boy who just now made a move towards the girl. The redhead girl beside them looked cruelly at the boy. _How DARE he?! He was supposed to have changed_, she thought. The blond girl gave her a sign they both knew what meant. He had seriously flirted with her, and they were leaving. They rose up from the chairs and walked out of the café. The redhead girl rose slowly as they walked past the window.

They were at the Shrieking Shack. The redhead was invisible and standing behind a tree so he wouldn't see her footprints. The two people were talking. The blond knew that the redhead was standing behind that tree. After three minutes of talking, another sign came. _He is going to kiss her! No! How can he be so stupid? Hell no!_ Just then the redhead saw the blackhaired boy lean forward to kiss the blond girl. She covered her eyes, and fell on her knees. _NO! Please! NO! _

Her lips were soft and vivid. So long since he kissed a girl. About bloody time. Then the blond broke the kiss. She smiled evilly. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned, and there was a girl with red hair that he had never seen before. Wait! It was Vilde! She was red of fury and Sirius had never felt so scared in his entire life. Her hair was flaming out, resembling a halo, except it was red. It was more like the halo of the devil. She hadn't pulled out her wand, though, which made Sirius relax a very, _very_ little.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?!" Vilde screamed, her fist slamming into Sirius' face. The impact was so hard that Sirius fell into the snow. Vilde looked down at him, but now not only hate was expressed in her face. Her eyes were filled with tears. "HOW _DARE _YOU?!" she screamed again, a tear running down her face, only to be replaced by a new one. Her voice was so loud Sirius could swear that the people in the little town could hear her. Sirius could feel his own eyes filling themselves with tears. _No dammit! Blacks don't cry_, he thought. Vilde fell on her knees next to him. "_How dare you_?" she whispered in a broken voice. Her face was covered by her hands, her shoulders shaking franticly. The blond girl came over to Vilde and helped her up, and they walked away leaving Sirius lying in the snow.

As Vilde reached the common room, she was foundering on what to tell Julie. _Here comes the hard part_, she thought as she climbed through the portrait. Julie was sitting beside Lily in one of the chairs. They both looked up at Vilde when she entered. Lily at once saw that Sirius was who Sirius would always be. "O.o! Vilde, you dyed your hair without me?!" Julie said, trying to look hurt.

"Julie, I have to talk to you," Vilde said. Julie looked at her. "Shoot," Julie answered. _Why Julie? What happened to Cookie?_ Julie thought. _Why Julie? Why HER? _Vilde thought. "In private," Vilde added. Julie understood that is was serious. _Maybe it's about the Malacruxes_, she thought, and followed Vilde upstairs. But then Lily followed. "Hey, Charming, are you coming too?" Julie asked confused. Vilde turned. "It's not about that. It's Sirius," Vilde said quietly. Julie looked up. "What happened? Is he hurt?" Julie asked. _You could say that_, Vilde thought. "No," Vilde said. "Then what is it?" Julie asked worried. He wasn't worth her worry.

They entered the girls' dormitory, and Vilde sat down on her bed. "Sit," she ordered. Julie sat down on her own bed, and looked at Vilde in worry. "I made a plan," Vilde started, and Julie smiled. Vilde always made plans. "I made a plan to test how faithful Sirius would be to you," she said, and Julies smile dropped. "I got a Slytherin girl to flirt with him. He would never suspect me to make a Slytherin do something like that. And I was right," Vilde stopped and looked at Julie. She held her head between her hands. "Just say it," she said in a weak voice, "I won't believe it before you say it." "He kissed her," Vilde said. Julie looked up at her. "What a surprise," she said in a voice that sent chills through both Lily and Vilde. But then Vilde saw something that she never saw unless Julie was incredibly happy. Tears. Julie never cried when she was sad. But the tears flowed feverishly down her cheeks. Lily went over to hug her. Vilde was boiling with rage. _How DARE he?!_

**Sirius: **How dare I?! HOW COULD I?! I love Julie!

**Julie: **Aw! You do?

**Vilde: ***rolls eyes*

**Remus: **Hehe, they're kinda stupid, you know.

**Vilde: **Yah think?

**Lily: **But kinda cute too! To think that Sirius actually loves her!

**Remus: **Yes, they really are. My boy is getting older and smarter!

**Vilde: ***red face of anger*

**Remus: **What's wrong?

**Lily: **You okay Vilde?

**Vilde (ice cold voice): **The thing that really ticks me off…

**Remus (carefully): **Yes…

**Vilde: **NO ONE CAN SEE THAT SIRIUS IS THE BAD GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone, including Sirius and Julie, backs away from the murderous Vilde**

**James enters not seeing the warning scared looks from his friends as he approaches Vilde**

**James: **Hey, Vilde, how could you write that Sirius would cheat? Are you mental?

=/E¤=()/)%/&#%&/¤&(=%)//&%#&/¤/&%/(#)=¤/(#&%#&

**Julie: **We're sorry to inform that James will only be in the writing types of the story, seeing that Vilde killed the real one.

**Sirius: **MY FRIEND!!!!

**Vilde: ***cracking knuckles*

**Everyone runs away, except the seemingly dead James**

**Vilde: **you can rise now, James. I don't want to be labeled a murderer

**James: ***rising* Okay, I'll just go make some cookies for my Dabi (beloved)!

**Vilde, turning to readers**

**Vilde: **I'm sorry for not uploading in some time. Hope you'll all forgive me, since I didn't kill James after all. Keep reading!


	19. 18: Crushed

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

The next day was sad. Not the shrieks from the Slytherin would help. Not Zabini running to their head of house was funny and not even seeing all the Slytherins walk around in the Gryffindor robes could make you smile. Julie didn't come downstairs at all, and Vilde left to Dumbledore to tell the story. She felt kind of out of place, telling Dumbledore about cheating, but it had to be done. He took it all pretty good, though. Vilde couldn't keep her anger and hate out of her voice as she told him, but he understood. No matter how cool Dumbledore was in the book, he was so much better in 'reality'. So, he was happy she came and told him. Julie had been allowed off school for maximum one and a half week, but Vilde knew Julie would be up and running within the weekend.

Vilde had also avoided Sirius because she had a feeling she would seriously hurt him if she saw him. Plus; she couldn't find him. He was probably cowering in the Room of Requirement. Well, she would catch him at some point. Vilde was wandering in her own thoughts and didn't see where she was going. She bumped into something hard, and then fell to the floor. She looked up. It was Severus. Vilde smiled to him. "Hi," she said. Severus had always wondered what it was with this girl. But still he reached out his hand to help her up. She took his hand. He then continued to walk.

"Hey!" Vilde yelled after him, and he heard quick steps. He slowed down and turned. "What?" he asked. "How are you holding up?" Vilde asked. _Why does she care? Why is she always asking me these questions?_ But despite himself he said: "I'm still hanging in there." Vilde smiled. "So you have a sense of humor? Well, that is surprising," she said. Severus looked at her. "You dyed your hair," he said, not wanting an answer. Something was off. She smiled, but not a happy smile. A fake one. "What is wrong?" Severus asked, and caught Vilde off guard. "Huh?" she said, still smiling. "Why are you sad?" Severus said, not bothering to let her pretend. "You haven't heard?" "Heard what?" he asked. "Sirius kissed a girl," Vilde said. She looked at Sirius who still looked confused. Then it seemed to deem on him, _seemed_. "Are you into that _guy_?" Severus snarled. Vilde then laughed a cruel laugh. "Not a chance. But didn't you know? He was dating Julie. Until he kissed another girl," she explained. Then it really deemed on him. "Oh," he said. "Well, I'll see you later Sev," Vilde said, and walked away. _Did she just call me 'Sev'?_

Vilde walked up to the common room to give Julie some food. It had been three days since the accident, and she had finally started coming down to the common room when other people were having classes. She had also started eating, which was most important. But she looked sick. She looked terribly sad. Vilde knew that if she saw Sirius while looking at Julie, she would literally kill him. He had gone way too deep into the water and should start swimming ashore soon. Otherwise something bad would happen to him. _And I mean really bad_, she thought as she walked into the common room.

Julie was sitting in front of the fire and leaning her back to one of the big chairs. "Hey Cookie, how are you feeling?" Vilde asked her. "'m fine," she said in the same sad voice. It hurts Vilde to hear it, but there wasn't anything she could do. Only be there for her. But as mentioned, she was getting better. But right now she looked worse. She looked sick. "What's wrong?" Vilde asked her friend warningly. The second day after she learned about Sirius, Vilde had caught her in the act of trying to hurt herself. She couldn't let it happen again. "It's nothin'," Julie said. "Tell me," I said to her in a soft but harsh voice. "That man was here," she whispered. Vilde looked at her. "Who?" she asked. "_Him_," was all Julie said, but then Vilde understood. "Sirius," she snarled. Then she gave Julie her food, and left to find that sucker.

Sirius was sitting beneath the tree of his three best friends. James and Peter and he was trying to understand what Remus was telling them about when a bang coming from the door made them all look up. It was Vilde. Sirius and Peter visibly shrank into their shoes. "SIRIUS!" she screamed of full lungs. Sirius shrank even more. Remus looked from one to the other. Then Vilde started running and lunged a punch right into Sirius' face. He almost lost his balance of the strength. "What did you say to her?!" she shrieked. James and Remus tried to stop her, but she took her wand out and threw them back before they could even think.

Then she punched Sirius one more time, and his nose started bleeding. "Vilde! Stop!" Remus yelled. James didn't seem able to do anything but watch helplessly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!" Vilde bellowed. Sirius raised his hands, and said: "I didn't say anything. I'd just forgotten my DADA-book. I saw her, and decided to turn and borrow from Remus!" Vilde dropped her hand which was ready for another punch. Then she pointed at Sirius. "If she ever forgives you, don't _ever_ think I'll do so without a valid reason!" she said in her very evil voice that was once used on Lily, except this one was so much worse it would give Voldemort the creeps. She then stormed off and left Sirius' nose bleeding.

**

* * *

**

**Sirius: **My nose! My beautiful, excellent nose!

**Remus: **Get over yourself, Sirius.

**Julie: **Excuse me, Remus? If Sirius wants to be sad, then let him be sad!

**Sirius: **You protect me? I don't deserve it, Julie! I broke your heart!

**Julie: **Get over yourself, Sirius.

**Vilde: **(ignoring the crazies) Thanks for reading, and please review! I would be very happy then :D


	20. 19: Broken

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"How can he possibly be so STUPID?!" Lily exploded when Vilde told her about it. "Well, it was an accident," Vilde said. "Yeah, I guess," Lily said slowly. "But you should've seen Cookie's face. She wasn't really happy," Vilde said, remembering the face of her friend. "We should get her down soon. She needs to pay attention to her studies," Lily said, and Vilde snorted. "Studies are most likely the last thing on her mind, yah know," Vilde said, and Lily had to agree.

The following night, everyone was sitting in the common room, well except Lily, who was making sure that Julie was all right. Vilde was staring into the fire as Remus walked over to her. "How is she?" he asked her. She looked at him. She was happy that some of that gang was caring. "She is better, and it would surprise me if she didn't come to class tomorrow," Vilde said. Remus looked surprised. "Really?" he asked, smiling. "Yes. Even if it is for only half a day, it's better than nothing," she said and Remus nodded. Vilde didn't know Sirius at all. She always wondered if he really was the 'player' mentioned in the books, or if he was just popular. She looked up at Remus, who was looking at her. He smiled, and made a move to leave, but Vilde grabbed his wrist. Remus visibly stiffened. He didn't know what to do. He looked down at the fingers holding his wrist.

"Why did he do it?" Vilde asked quietly. "Why did he break her?" Remus sat down again, more relaxed. "Oh, I don't know. I really thought he liked her. I think he still does, even though he's dating someone else now," he said. Vildes head shot up. "WHAT?!" she screamed, making all the others in the common room look up. Sirius moved slightly towards the portrait. "Oh, no you don't!" Vilde snarled to the stupid, annoying, idiotic, disgusting, pathetic excuse of a guy. "You're so damn stupid," Vilde said in a resigned tone. Sirius looked confused at her. "You already started dating someone else?" she asked in a sugarcoated voice, making everyone anxious. "Y-yes," he said silently. "When?" she asked in the same tone. "Two days ago," he said. Vilde closed her eyes. _Okay, easy does it. Slowly count to ten_, she thought. _One, two, three…_

"Well, I'm sorry for moving on," Sirius said. _WHAT?! No, no, no. Forget he said anything. Four, five…_ "Jeez, what did you expect me to do? Lay down and cry like her?!" Sirius said, making everybody gasp. Vildes eyes opened slowly. When the look landed on Sirius, he flinched. "What did you just say?" Vilde said in her ice cold voice. "Nothing, I said nothing," Sirius pleaded. "Did you just say what I think you did?" Vilde said. "What do you think I said?" Sirius asked carefully. "I think you just mocked my BFF," Vilde said in a tone that said, 'I'm totally wrong, right?' Sirius looked at her with a weird look. Vilde's face then turned into a hateful glare. "God Sirius! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!" she bellowed, making Sirius shrink. Remus moved behind her, but didn't do anything yet. He was just getting ready in case she was going to attack him once again. But this time, Sirius showed a little backbone. "What're you gonna do? Kick me? Punch me? Torture me? KILL me?" he said.

Remus looked at his friend, but saw nothing more than another man. Vilde started to walk towards Sirius. Remus changed his mind. _If she wants to punch him, then be my guest_, he thought and looked at Sirius with something resembling disgust. "Do you think she is up there for no reason at all, just to get attention?" Vilde said in a shivering voice. "Oh, come on! It was only one girl! One kiss!" Sirius said, and Remus, Lily, James and Vilde looked at him in shock. "_What_?" Vilde whispered in a deadly voice. Sirius then knew he had crossed the line.

Vilde walked even closer. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. "Are you implying that kissing another girl when you're in a relationship is okay?" she said. Sirius could feel the hatred flowing in her breath. She turned on the heel and started walking towards the girls' dormitory. Sirius said: "I'm sorry." "She LOVES you Sirius! And you BROKE her heart. Do you seriously think that a 'sorry' will fix it? AH! You're so fucking stupid!" Vilde yelled, with her back turned to him. Then she ran up the stairs.

"Easy going," Julie said silently as Vilde entered the room. "What?" the newly redheaded girl said. "I heard everything," Julie said in the voice she had had for seemingly ages. "Are you going to deny what I said?" Vilde asked. "No." "Then what's the problem?" she asked. Julie looked at her. "Forget it," she said, "I'm gonna fetch my schoolclothes, and then get ready for bed," the small girl said and walked into the bathrooms. Vilde looked hopelessly at Lily. "Don't look at me," Lily said in the same resigned tone.

**

* * *

**

**Lily: **Ah, poor Julie! You know we're here for you right?

**Julie: **(rolling her eyes) Jeez, Lily. This isn't really happening, is it? Vilde is just typing this, and none of it is true. You don't even exist.

**James: **Ah! How dare you hurt my Lily-flower?!

**Julie:** Stop typing now, Vilde

**Vilde: **Give me a reason. I beg of you.

**Julie: **Otherwise I won't set out my sequel on Naruto.

**Vilde: **(thinking hard) DAMN! Fine, I'll stop. Right after this: Thanks for reading guys :D


	21. 20: Girlpower!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, everyone knew that Julie was coming downstairs. As Vilde, Lily and Julie walked into the Great Hall, everyone went silent. Vilde rolled her eyes as the Slytherins started pointing at Julie. The C-trio walked over to an open spot at the table, and Julie sat down in between Lily and Vilde. They didn't talk much, and when it was time to leave the classroom to reach Potions, they left.

The Potion-class was the same as ever. On Lily's behalf, it was interesting. On Vilde's behalf, it was fun. On Julie's behalf, it was troublesome. Lily and Vilde was surprised by the fact that Julie had been in every class the entire day and when they were sitting by the dinnertable, Julie seemed to regain some of her old self. That is, until Sirius entered the Great Hall. Vilde noticed how uncomfortable Julie was when Sirius walked past them, not looking in the direction at all. Julie looked down on her plate, and she looked petrified for a second. Just then, a bunch of girls sat down beside them. They were from all the houses, and it surprised Vilde to see some of the Slytherins. "How are you feeling, Julie?" a girl from Ravenclaw asked sweetly to Julie. She looked up and smiled half-heartedly. "Heh, not so good, eh?" one from Slytherin said. Julie nodded. "God, that sucker! I seriously don't like that boy!" another girl from Slytherin said.

Over where the boys sat, they all sent glances towards the C-trio. James didn't dare speak to Lily anymore. He was afraid that the fact that Sirius cheated on Julie had totally destroyed any hope there ever was for him and his Lily-flower. Peter seemed sad, at the same time as he was more talkative now that the girls didn't send him killer looks. Remus hated the fact that he was in love with a girl who hated his best friend. Sirius was not himself anymore. He didn't like to be the person he was, and he certainly didn't like his new girlfriend as much as his old one. James looked at them, and met Lily's eyes. She seemed sad. She then gave him a small smile, which warmed James' heart to the core. He then looked sourly at Sirius. "You're stupid," he said, and Sirius looked up at him. That was hurtful. Sirius never thought he'd ever hear something like that from James. Not in this case. Not when he was utterly serious. "You were supposed to be my friend," Sirius said hurtful. "And you weren't supposed to break her heart," James said in the same tone. "Ah, BURN!" Remus yelled. Everyone in the Hall looked at him. He blushed. "Sorry," he said and turned to his food again.

Back at the girls table, Julie just wanted to leave. She had had it with this life. She wanted to go back to her own dimension, in her own time, and not thirty years into the past. Just back again. She rose and so did all around her. They all walked out of the Great Hall with her, but on the way, she glanced at the Slytherin table, and saw only one girl left there. It was Bellatrix.

At Slytherin table. _Okay, relax. Now, focus all energy on not leaving this table. All energy! You hear me! GOD DAMMIT! _Bellatrix rose and screamed over the Hall. "What you did was low, even for you, my _dear_ cousin!" she said, and Sirius looked shocked up as Bellatrix walked up to Julie, and walked with the rest of the gang outside.

That night, Sirius had had the intention of going on a date with his new girlfriend, but the weather was so lousy, that they turned on the steps and decided to do it some other time. As Sirius walked into the common room, everybody looked questionably at him. "Bad weather," was all he said, and everyone turned to Julie. "What? I can't control the weather. Or can I? Moahahahahaaa!" she said, and walked up to the girls' dormitory, leaving everyone totally crept out.

* * *

**Sirius: **Oh, wow! Can you control the weather?

**Julie: **As I said in the last chapter, this isn't happening.

**Sirius: **It isn't?

**Julie: **No, it's--- Never mind.

**Vilde: **Thanks for reading! :D


	22. 21: Desperate time call desperate mesure

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, something odd happened to Julie. She was lying in her bed when some sort of light appeared. It was purple and bright. She was about to scream to Vilde to help her, but she couldn't make a sound. Her voice was lost in something. Then arms appeared from the hole and grabbed her. The arms dragged her into the light. As Julie was swallowed by the light, and it disappeared, Vilde woke up.

"LILY!" Vilde screamed into the room. "Have you seen Julie? I haven't seen her all day," she said, and Lily rose. "I've been looking for the both of you," she said. "You don't think she did something stupid, do you?" Vilde asked. Lily shook her head. "No, she is too smart to do something this stupid." Vilde smiled. Then turned to look some more.

However, the next day, Julie still hadn't returned. Vilde was starting to get worried. Lily had already left to Dumbledore. Sirius had started to look somewhat green. Remus had asked Vilde about what was going on and where Julie was. Then he had told Sirius who looked very worried and scared. It was nothing anyone could do about it. Sirius was quiet the whole day. Then the next day, he disappeared. Remus came running into the girls' dormitory, only to slip on the staircase that left underneath him.

"What is it?" Vilde asked. "Sirius is gone," Remus said. "Good riddance." "I know he did some bad things, but I have a feeling that he'll do something really bad now. Please help me, Vilde," he said with pleading eyes. Vilde rolled hers. "Fine. But it doesn't do me much pleasure," she said and followed the running Remus out of the castle.

They ran down to the black lake and saw Sirius standing on the top of a cliff. "SIRIUS!" Remus screamed, terrified. Vilde only looked. Sirius turned to the sound and saw the two people. "GO BACK! THIS IS MY LIFE! AND I DECIDE WHEN I WILL END IT!" he yelled. Vilde shook her head. Remus looked down at her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in an outraged tone. Vilde smirked. It was the first time she had ever heard Remus Lupin curse. He looked at her with small eyes. "Sirius did some bad things. But no matter what he did, he doesn't deserve to die," he said. Vilde looked at him. "I know. But a fall from that place won't kill him," she said. Remus turned to his desperate friend. The cliff was about 6 meter tall. "You sure?" he asked her. She nodded. "Back in Norway, we had a pool with a diving board at seven meters. It could hurt, of course, but not so much that it would kill you. The only thing a bit dangerous is if he lands on his stomach and looses consciousness and lets the waves pull him under," she explained, "but if he does, I'm an excellent swimmer." Remus lifted an eyebrow. They turned to Sirius just when he jumped.

Vilde ran to the shore's end and kicked of her shoes and ripped off her shirt. Then she dove into the water and started swimming towards the cliff. The water was much stronger than she expected, but she would do fine. Then a big wave came and she ducked under water. Over at the beach, Remus was getting somewhat nervous.

Vilde swam under water for a while, before she got up again. She was rather calm for the fact that she was on her way to lose her friend. She was about to lose Harry Potter's godfather as well. Not a good thing. But she kept her cool, and ducked under again. She swam around and saw some red. Definitely a Gryffindor's robe. She smiled. _Thanks Gryffindor_, she thought and ducked deeper. Sirius had closed eyes, and he was bleeding. As she got closer, she saw the rift in his arm. That's when Vilde finally started to panic. She swam with bigger takes, and kicked harder. She grabbed his unharmed arm, and dragged him with her to the surface.

The waves were getting stronger, and it was harder to get fast to shore with Sirius in her arms. He wasn't heavy, but he was in the way of getting a better kickoff. She got the saltwater down her throat, and she started harking, but made sure that Sirius' head was above the stormy water. As she finally felt the ground beneath her, she started using her feet to walk in it. Sirius was lying in her arms, and as the water didn't touch him anymore, he was getting very heavy. Remus came running towards the two wet people.

"Take him to madam Pomfrey," Vilde breathed. Remus looked worried at her, but she ignored him, and showed Sirius into his arms. "I think the rock maybe cut his vein. If so, you need to hurry. He barely has more than twenty minutes left. Plus the fact that he swallowed a lot of water. His pulse is still there, but not too strong. Go," she said, and Remus hurried back to the castle. Vilde fell to her knees, still in the water. Her arms supported her as she gasped for air. She smiled, though. She was happy that Remus left so quickly. And the fact that she had been able to say that entire speech without drawing a very big breath.

When she got her normal breathing back, she rose to go back to the castle to talk to Dumbledore about where Julie could be. Vilde knew Julie wouldn't be out there, hurt somewhere. She was only worried, because she was afraid that Julie wouldn't come _back_. Julie could handle herself as well as a lone fox. There was no problem there.

* * *

**Julie: **Woho! I'm capable of wandering on my own! :D

**Sirius: **You seriously haven't noticed?

**Lily: **(just read the chapter) Oh, nice one. Too bad Sirius didn't die…

**Sirius: **WHAT?!

**James: **Tru—Lily-flower say WHAT?!

**Vilde: **Don't be too sure. I don't quite know his fate yet… Well I do, but not gonna tell.

**Sirius: **EVIL!

**Vilde: **Well, duh!

**Julie: **Hope you liked it! And please review! Vilde want to hear people's opinions, not just the favorite part.

**Vilde: **True, but I am so happy that someone even have favorite this story! So thank you, ppz! :D


	23. 22: A Travel to the Future

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Two days before:_

Julie landed on something soft. As she looked at what she landed at, it was a nice bush. She looked around herself. She was sitting in a children's playground. "Daddy! Someone landed over there!" a girls' voice said. Julie turned her head and dropped her chin, along with the tired-looking man standing five meters away from her. "Julie?!" he said. "Remus?!" Julie said outraged. The old man walked over to Julie and hugged her. "God… What the hell happened to you? Vilde was so worried when you disappeared," he said. Julie smiled as he let her go.

"She was? That's so awesome! That means she cares!" Julie said. Remus snickered. "Did you seriously ever doubt that?" he asked. Julie shook her head. "So who is this girl?" she asked and looked at the two years old girl, holding on to Remus' leg, looking at Julie with big eyes. "Eh, my daughter," he said, "Lucia." Julie looked up at once. Lucia had been Vildes favorite name. "Who's the mother?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Remus smiled insecurely. "Vilde," he said. "HAH! Don't like Remus my ass!" Julie said

They eventually figured that they should go to wherever Remus lived. "You chose a great time, though. Sirius, Peter, Lily and James is coming tonight," he said. Julie stopped in her tracks. "Lily and James is alive?" she asked incredulous. Remus frowned. "Last time I checked," he joked. "OH YEAH!" Julie erupted, making Lucia take her father's leg once again. "Oh, sorry girl," Julie said then added to Remus: "She hasn't gotten Vildes courage yet I see." Remus snickered. "No, but I'm not expecting that either," he said, "Vilde is one heck of a brave girl. She told me everything. She never told neither James nor Lily, though. She told me and Sirius about where you came from and about the horocruxes. She destroyed them all."

Julie smiled to herself. Well, then, Vilde decided that to change things were the best way of doing things. "So, is James and Lily married yet?" she asked and Remus nodded. "What about Sirius?" Remus looked down. "He never got over you," he said. Julie looked shocked at him. "You didn't seriously think he cheated on you because he lost his interest in you?" Remus asked. Julie didn't say anything. "On the contrary, I would say. He was afraid of getting too attached, and that was what he was doing at the time," he explained, and Julie smiled to herself, but Remus noticed.

"Remus? Is that you?" a very familiar voice called. "Yeah, and I have a great surprise for you!" Remus said back and winked at Julie who smirked. "Oh yeah? What then?" Vilde asked from inside the house. "Why don't you come and see?" he asked. Julie heard some steps and then a creek as the door swung open.

There, on top of the small staircase, stood a twenty-five year old looking woman with dark hair, almost black. Her face-expression went from wonder to confusion to joy at the same time. "COOKIE!" Vilde shrieked and ran to hug her BFF. Julie was a bit taken aback by the gesture; Vilde never hugged anyone. Maybe the years had softened her up. "How are you?" Vilde asked. "I'm good, Crazy, just you relax," Julie said. Vilde smiled and then looked her friend up and down. "You haven't changed one bit! Did you travel in time?!" She looked shocked at Julie, who shrugged. "It's no biggie," she stated. "No biggie? Ah, come on! But is that what happened?" Vilde asked. "Yeah, I was just pulled into a light and then here I was," the small girl explained. "Awesome! You arrived at a great timing as well! Dinner is ready," she said, and Julie snickered. "Brilliant!"

"How was everyone when I disappeared?" Julie asked Remus and Vilde while eating. James, Lily, Peter and Sirius would come a little later. Julie hoped she would be gone before then. She really didn't want to meet Sirius right now. "Well, Lily was hopelessly helpless. Peter seemed sad as well-" Vilde started, but Julie interrupted: "So we're calling him Peter now?" "Yes. He didn't betray them. I convinced the 'Potters' to let Dumbledore be their Secret Keeper," Vilde said. "Great work, Crazy! Both in finding the Horocruxes and the convincing-part," Julie said, "But do continue!" Vilde rolled her eyes. "Why don't I skip James, Remus and me and go straight to Sirius?" she asked and Julie nodded eagerly. Vilde and Remus exchanged a look, and Remus nodded. "He tried to kill himself."

Every sound in the room seemed to disappear for Julie. Her eyes were filled with horror and shock, and she felt like puking. After at least ten minutes of silence, Julie got forth a 'why?'. "Well, why do you think?" Remus asked. "He loved you so much, Cookie. I cannot believe that I let it escape me," Vilde said. Julie waved her hand. "But I never thought he would go as far as to kill himself. I mean, that's kinda exaggerated, don't you think?" she said. "You really think so?" Vilde asked. She still knew her best friend, and she knew that what Julie really was thinking was totally different from what she just said.

"AW! That's so CUTE!" Julie exploded. _Now that's more like it!_ Vilde thought, and snickered. Remus looked shocked at Julie. "Cute?" he asked. "Oh yeah!" Julie said. "It's Cookie, remember? Of course she thinks it's cute!" Vilde said, and in her heart, she knew she agreed with Julie. The fact that Sirius tried to kill himself because he didn't want to live in a world without Julie was blowing any aw-factor in the world. "I need to get back," Julie said. Vilde smiled. "Don't you worry. You'll get back soon. Maybe even right now," she said, and another light appeared. This one was blue. "How did you know?" Julie asked as the light grabbed for her arm. "I just had a hunch. Oh, and don't say anything about me and Remus to the old me, okay? I kinda liked how we got together!" Vilde said, and Julie nodded. "My lips are sealed!" And Julie vanished.

**Vilde: **Woho! I just wrote another chapter in less than an hour! I'm so proud!

**Sirius: **The clock is freakin' two a.m. girl! You should get some sleep!

**Julie: **Her stories always grow more serious when she is tired! And in this case, it was good.

**Remus: **I'm married to Vilde? Nice.

**Vilde: **Yah think? Good :D Now, R&R people! :D Hope you enjoyed! xD


	24. 23: Make up Sit up and Push Up

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Vilde sat in the common-room thinking about Julie and Sirius. Then a sharp, blue light appeared. Then a scream came. Vilde smiled. It was Julie. Two seconds later, Vilde was lying on the ground with Julie lying across her. "AH! Get off!" Vilde shrieked. She hated any near physical contact. Julie jumped off. "How have you been?" Julie asked. "I've been good, but Sirius haven't," Vilde started. "Let me guess; he tried to kill himself," the short girl said. "How did you-?" "To make a long story short, I was in the future, getting to know just about everything that I needed to know. Oh, and I have so forgiven him," Julie said. Vilde raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you have, then so have I," she said, totally untouched by the fact that Julie had just been in the future. After a lot of FanFiction, it kinda stopped surprising them.

"Well, I gotta go check on my seriously injured Sirius," Julie said and sprinted out of the common-room, just hearing Vilde's snicker. She ran down the staircases and jumped over the last one, and slowed down when she reached the door to the infirmary. She pushed one door open, and saw Lily and James sitting by Sirius' bed. They both looked up, and their eyes went totally round. "Julie?!" Lily shrieked. "It's getting pretty old of you to say that whenever someone walks into the door. I don't really believe you anymore," Sirius mumbled with his arm draped over his eyes. Lily and James shook their heads. "Well, we'll just be leaving for about two minutes or so," Lily said and dragged with James out. Sirius didn't say anything, and neither did he look up.

Julie walked slowly and silently towards him. Then she saw something wet trail from the corner of his eye. "She's not coming back," he said silently. Julie smiled her cutest smile and made herself ready for her cutest voice: "Says who?" Sirius shot up and his eyes landed at Julie. "J-" Julie stopped Sirius from saying her name by crushing her lips against his. Oh, God, how she loved the taste of them. His arms circled her waist, and she sat down on the side of the bed. She traced her tongue on his bottom lip, and he parted his. She ran her tongue over his length and tasted the roof in his mouth. A small sigh escaped his lips, and she smiled. Then they parted.

"Thank you for coming back," Sirius said and hugged her closely, "And I am so sorry for everything!" Julie shook her head. "So am I," she said seriously. Then her face shifted expression. "If you do that one more time, I'll kick your nuts so hard your lungs will puncture!" she threatened, and he stiffened. She snickered. "You know, I forgive you for now," she said. Sirius looked at her incredulously. "Why?" he asked. "Because I am a small mean lady with a big, big heart," she said. "Not to mention mouth." "Good point … HEY! James! Lily! What the hell are you doing in here?" Julie snarled. Lily snickered. "Well, did you honestly think we would miss the whole make-up scene? I mean like, _seriously_?" James said. _Okay, I and Vilde are obviously a bad influence on these guys!_

"And neither did we," Vildes voice boomed from the roof, and when Julie and Sirius looked up, Remus and Vilde snickered down at them. "MOAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" they both evil-laughed and high-fived. Julie put her hands on her hips. "Do you know who I am?! When I get spied on, I take revenge, and my revenge is bad!" she said. Vilde and Remus pretended to be terrified, and Lily and James only laughed. "Like you wouldn't have spied on any of us," Lily said. "Too true. Fine you're forgiven," Julie sighed. "WOHO!" James shrieked and did the victory-dance._ Yeah, a bad influence._

The next day, everyone knew that Julie was back, and that she was back together with Sirius. Bellatrix had gone back to her 'hate everyone'- mode, but many of the girls liked both Julie and Vilde, so they kept some of the friends they made in the depression-state.

One day, though, a special occasion rose. Professor McGonagall had decided to leave Vilde and Julie in charge of the upcoming class in … and the two girls had jumped at the opportunity to take a class that only the normal world had; GYM! And when they said gym, they meant gym. They had told the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to show up in athletic clothes, so they wouldn't destroy their own, but when they showed up for the class, only Vilde and Julie were wearing athletic clothes. The others were wearing their normal robes.

Julie rolled her eyes. She and Vilde were wearing short shorts, and tank tops. They had a synthetic sweater on, and the boys just couldn't take their eyes off the very short shorts. It was getting annoying. "All right people, eyes up here!" Vilde shrieked when she got enough of the staring and pointed at her eyes. "We're gonna drive you so hard that you wish you never met us! And yes, that goes for you too, Sirius," Julie snapped. Sirius pouted. "All right! Now start jogging slowly around in a circle," Vilde said, and they all looked weirdly at her. "JUST DO IT!" They all started simultaneously, scared into gear by Vildes roaring.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

All the students were on the ground taking push-ups and sit-ups. They all sweated like hell, and Vilde loved the sight of it. These people had no stamina whatsoever! "Come on guys! Even I can do better!" Julie shrieked, and almost everyone fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Okay, fine. Stop!" Julie said, and everybody looked relieved up. "Let's play 'got it'." Everybody looked curiously at her. Julie started explaining.

_Twenty minutes later:_

"Please! Please let us stop!" a Ravenclaw begged. "Wow, for a Ravenclaw you are pretty stupid. I mean, you actually think we would let you stop for saying please?" Vilde said with narrowed eyes. The boy looked sadly down on his feet. "Okay, I'll take someone. And that quickly," he said and ran towards some random girl.

"OKAY! That's enough," Vilde said, and everyone dropped to the ground, "Don't sit down. That'll make you all stiff in the morning." Many rose slowly. "Ah, well, fine. Just sit," she said. "Class dismissed!" Julie and Vilde said in choir. "I've always wanted to say that without becoming a teacher!" Vilde said. "Me too!" Julie agreed. They walked up to the castle, leaving the exhausted people behind.

* * *

**Remus: **May I ask what is so difficult about some … eh … sit-ups?

()//%#&¤#%/&%¤%¤#%

_Ten minutes later:_

**Remus: **Ah! So … hah … that's what's … hah … so difficult about … hah … some sit-ups.

**Vilde: **Exactly :D

**Julie: **Hehe, he has a worse stamina than me!

**Remus: **I do not!

**Sirius: **He even has a worse than me!

**(Everyone, excluded Sirius, laughing hysterically)**

**Julie: **Yeah, right!

**Lily: **Get over yourself, Sirius!

**James: **He could try, but he'll never make it.

**Sirius: **You were supposed to be on my team!

**James: **In your wildest dreams, maybe. (whispers): I have to be on Lily's right side, dude.

**Sirius: **Ah! I get it. Okay.

**Vilde: **Whatever. Okay guys! Please review, and I hope you liked it! :D


	25. 24: Bonding my ass

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

___

* * *

_

Julie and Sirius walked into _Three Broomsticks_ with a smug grin on their faces. "Get ready for O.M.M, Lily," Vilde warned, and Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she said. James looked rather pleased, and Remus seemed to be blocking any sound from his ears. Vilde laughed at him and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Hah, you're definitely getting better at the whole 'Shut up' – looks," she said. Julie sat down beside Sirius on one end of the table. "So what have you been up to all day?" Julie asked. Sirius smiled to Remus and James. Remus rolled his eyes, and James smirked back.

"Well, I've been with Marie and some other friends all day," Lily said. Vilde shot Julie a death glare when her look travelled to her. "I and Remus have worked with the Transfiguration-assignment," Vilde said. Julie clapped her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh crap! I totally forgot about it! You'll help me, right?" she asked Vilde with puppy-eyes. "No chance," Vilde said plainly. "Ah, so cold! Why?!" Julie asked outraged. "Because you have all of tomorrow on you," Vilde stated, and Julie smiled. "Right!" she said and walked up to the counter to order some butterbeers.

Vilde rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Well, I guess that's just how it is," she said. Sirius smiled, and said: "So, how did it go? Finding all the answers and information, I mean?" Vilde narrowed her eyes. "Watch it Bitchius. You're stepping on thin ice," she snarled. Sirius smiled insecurely. "Oh, don't think that just because you're back together with Julie, that now my threats are empty. That would be a grave mistake," she snapped. "Right," he said quickly, "I'll keep that in mind." Then Julie came back, and luckily for the four others, she and Sirius didn't mention anything that hinted towards the O.M.M.

"So, are you happy you're back together?" Vilde asked Julie, who bonked the back of her head. "Ah, come on, Crazy! Oh course I am! Otherwise he'd be lying dead on the ground," she said. Vilde nodded. "Too true." "Besides, he is just so CUTE!" she exploded, and Vilde sweat-dropped anime style. "Well, I'm glad you're back," Vilde said after a moment of silence. "Aw! That's almost like confessing that you love me!" Julie exclaimed. "You keep dreaming," Vilde said, "But I have to go to the kitchen to get some cold water. Do you want some?" "No, I'm going to bed," Julie said, and they parted ways.

As Vilde reached the kitchen, she saw Sirius sitting in one of the corners. "Oi!" she said and he looked up, and seemed to shrink. "Okay, that's a bit exaggerated. You haven't done anything yet, dude, so just relax a bit more," she said and walked over to sit down beside him. He smiled carefully to her. "I don't like that you're afraid of me, you know," she said after receiving a glass of water. He looked curiously at her. "Well, sometimes it's kinda funny. Like the Flower and Bee-talk," she said, and Sirius shivered at the memory, and Vilde chuckled. "But I don't really enjoy being terrifying. It's just that Julie is my best friend, and if anything were to happen to her because of you, I seriously don't know what I could end up doing," she said, and Sirius understood. He really did.

Then he remembered something. "Thanks," he said silently. Vilde looked up. "Huh?" she asked. "Well, first of all, Julie is very lucky to have a friend like you," he said, "And the thanks was for saving my life." Vilde looked into the roof. "Oh, right! You're welcome!" she said as she remembered. "You forgot?" he snorted. "Hey! I'm pre-senile, remember?" Vilde snapped, and he chuckled. "Ah, well, I better get up before Julie goes all banana," Vilde said and put pressure on the 'banana' part, and Sirius whimpered. "That's the second time today! Please! No more reminder before I go to bed! I'll have a nightmare," Sirius whined. "About me? Naw, now, I'm flattered," Vilde said and laughed evilly as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sirius there.

"Sirius was in the kitchen? Oh, I knew I should've come with you!" Julie whined. "Ah, stew it Cookie! No more good words about Sirius. Let's get serious," Vilde snapped. Julie frowned. "Fine," she snapped back. "You won't just forget this, will you?" Vilde said. Julie shook her head, and her eyes turned a bit sad. "And it won't be easy to forgive him," Vilde said, and Julie agreed once again. "Will you forgive and forget?" she asked her friend. "I dunno. I mean, it'll take a lot of work for my part, but I think he's worth fighting for, don't you?" Julie asked. "Tonight, I actually do," Vilde said. "Awesome! You really had one hell of a chat, didn't you?" the short girl asked from her spot over at the bed. "Yeah, I guess we did. We even cracked jokes," Vilde said and Julies eyes turned round. "No way!" she exclaimed. "Yes way! Or, maybe I'm the one who cracked the jokes. I mentioned the Flower and Bee-talk and he visibly paled. It was fun!" Julie rolled her eyes. "Well, as long as you're starting to get along," she said. "He is Harry's godfather, yah know. I had to accept him at some point," Vilde said, and Julie nodded. "True! Well, goodnight and sleep tight," she said and Vilde said: "Good night," just as she let her head rest on the pillow, and turned off the lights.

**

* * *

**

**Sirius: **Aw! Vilde! We're bonding!

**Vilde:** Stew it, Bitchius!

**Julie:** You're so kind, Vilde! Even though you can be bloody evil…

**Vilde**: What was that?

**Julie:** Nuuuthing!

**Vilde narrows her eyes**

**Julie:** Aaanywaaaysss, what has happened to _Pettigrew_?

**Remus:** Yeah, I haven't heard from him in a while.

**Vilde:** Yeah, yeah. He'll probably be there in the next chapter.

_**Pettigrew**_**:** Really?! I'm so happy! I'll finally have some reading-time!

**Vilde:** Don't think you're gonna be there for more than two lines, so just zip it!

**Julie:** Maybe you should tell them what you're doing from this Saturday until next Sunday?

**Vilde: **Right! I'm leaving on a trip to Spain for this coming week, and I don't have the internet, but I'm so gonna write. I'll try to update at least two chapters as I get home on the next Sunday! So please, stay tuned. OH! AND REVIEW! :D:D:D:D


	26. 25: Practice acceptance and denial

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

One month later, they were getting dangerously close to the O.W.L's and Vilde and Julie had started panicking. "If you'd only started earlier, you would be doing fine," Lily said. Remus snickered from over at the corner. "Ah, just zip it, wo-" Julie started but caught herself before she said the entire word. Remus, however, looked at her with curious eyes. "-bdidoo," Julie finished, and James chuckled along with Sirius, who shut up as he saw Julies face.

"Now, let's just focus. Crazy, you're extremely good at Potions, and I'm not, so you're gonna have to help me with that. And I am better than you in Charms. Therefore, I will help you there," Julie said, and Vilde nodded. "Great idea, girl," she said, and Julie smiled, and they walked over to the portrait, and left to the library, leaving Sirius, Lily, James and Remus.

The rest of the few weeks before OWL's were filled with studying. Lily was amazed by the fact that they all studied so hard, and it was amazing how much they learned when Lily asked them different questions. Remus helped them with Transfiguration, and Sirius had no choice but to help them with other things. James, however, was able to get away from all their bickering, so he usually hung with _Pettigrew_.

_Pettigrew_ was very often around at the times, and one time, actually tried to help Julie and Vilde with DADA, the subject they were best at. At the time, the two girls were lying in Vildes bed, talking about it. "We knew exactly what we were doing. We were just taking a small break, and then that … _RAT _comes and tries to tell us what to do. It's a good thing Sirius was there, otherwise I would've strangled him," Julie snapped. "Why do you hate Peter so much?" Lily asked, "He is the only one in that crew that actually knows what he is doing. Well, except Remus, of course."

Vilde narrowed her eyes. "Ah, you don't wanna know," she finally said. "Maybe I do," Lily said. "No, you don't," Julie said, and Lily looked at her. "Why?" "Because it's Vilde you're talking to. The one with the Flower and Bee – talk?" Julie hinted, and lied to her easily. Not that Julie liked lying to Lily, but in this case it had to be done. What would happen if Lily found out that she would marry James Potter? Maybe she would deny it, and never let it happen. They just couldn't let that happen.

"Oh. Right. I don't wanna know," Lily said and smiled. Vilde smirked, and Julie snickered. "Well, let's get to sleep, yeah? I mean, we have a big day tomorrow," Lily said, hinting towards the OWL's in Potions, DADA and Charms. Vilde and Julie pouted. "I'm so sick tomorrow," Vilde said, and laid down in her bed. "Me too," Julie agreed, and walked over to hers. Lily snickered. "Good night, girls," she said, and turned off the lights. "About bloody time," Marie said from over at the other bed. "Sorry," Vilde, Julie and Lily said in union.

* * *

**Vilde: **Okay, guys! We're getting close to the end of the fifth year, meaning this story as well.

**Julie: **But of course there will be a sequel.

**Sirius: **YAY! That means there are more spotlights!

**Remus:** Maybe you won't be the one to steal it this time, my friend.

**Vilde:** Too true.

**Sirius: **What are you talking about? Everybody wants a bite out of Sirius Black!

**Julie:** But not anymore. You're not single, remember?

**Lily:** And this is why I don't like the marauders. They think they're better than everyone else, and can't keep one woman at the time.

**James **(mutter)**:** Or they don't get a woman.

**Vilde: **Aw, come on, James. You know it'll work out.

**James: **I didn't mean for you to hear that.

**Vilde: **Dude, I'm writing this. I'll let whoever I want hear it.

**Julie: **Oh, let's just get to the point, guys!

**Vilde:** Right! I'm sorry for this very, _very_ shot chapter, but I'm gonna upload at once, and the next chapter will either be very long, or I'll split the two remaining. There is only one/two chapters left in this story, and next story will focus more on the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and his death eaters. And of course, some on why the future turned out the way it was. There will maybe be a sequel to the sequel as well, in the seventh year, but the next stories will probably be a lot shorter than this one.


	27. 26: Do you remember: Leave him alone

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Done! Done! DONE!" Vilde screamed as she walked out of the Great Hall after the Charms exam. Julie smiled behind her. "Don't forget History of Magic tomorrow, along with Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures," she said, and Vilde turned on the spot. "GAH! Do you really have to be such a party-pooper whenever I'm in a good mood?" she snapped, and Julie started laughing. "Oh, fine. We'll just have to endure tomorrow and the rest of the week," Vilde said, and Julie nodded.

"Hey, gals! We're sitting over by the oak tree," Sirius said to them, and they nodded, leaving with Lily and the other girls. Then Julie grabbed Vildes arm. "What?" Vilde asked. "The oak tree. Fifth year. After OWL's?" Julie hinted. Vilde gasped. "Severus!" she said. Julie nodded. "Snivellus," she said. Vilde rolled her eyes. "Can't you just call him by his name?" she asked in a resigned tone. "Nope," Julie retorted. "Then how about his last name?" "I could do that, but that's as far as I dare go," Julie said dramatically, and Vilde shook her head.

"But should we stop it?" Julie asked, and Vilde nodded. "Not all of it, just the part where he's about to say 'mudblood' to Lily, and then we'll drag him away," she said. Julie nodded. "Good idea." They paid attention to the boys sitting by the tree, and just then, Sirius pointed towards Severus. Vilde and Julie rose slowly.

They didn't hear much, but already now, people had started gathering. Lily rolled her eyes, and looked and Vilde and Julie. "That is why I don't like them," she snapped and walked over to them with all the other girls after her. The C-duo hurried after.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily bellowed to James. "All right, Evans?" James asked in a kinder tone. "Leave him alone," she said harshly, "What's he done to you?" James seemed to think about it. Then he said: "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." Laughter erupted, and Julie and Vilde exchanged an annoyed look at the crowd. "You think you're funny," she said coldly, "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_!" "I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly.

"Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him the spell holding Snape down was wearing off. He crawled slowly over to his wand, but Vilde then interrupted. "That's it, guys," she snapped and took Snape's upper arm and dragged him with her while Julie took care of the other two boys who seemed to want to follow. Lily walked away with hatredfilled eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Sirius! And great timing as well! I may not like Snape, but I sure as hell ain't gonna fall to that level," she snapped, and Sirius looked down.

Vilde had successfully gotten Snape away from the crowd, while the others were busy with Julie quarreling with Sirius, who looked pretty darn stupid. And James wouldn't dare try anything when Julie was so fired up. The only ones who could have seen the getaway was Remus and _Pettigrew_.

Vilde then turned to Snape. "You were saying?" she snapped. Snape looked surprised at her. "What would you say about Chamring helping you?" "Who?" Snape asked. "Ah, you don't know her by that nickname, right! It's our nickname for Lily. So what would you say?" "Nothing of your concern," he snapped back. "Oh, I think it is. Tell me," she ordered. "I was about to tell that I didn't need any help from her," he said. "Oh, that's not fully the truth, is it now? I thought you were gonna add one single word, that would ruin most of your friendship, am I right?" Vilde shot at him.

He looked curiously at her. "This isn't your business," he snarled. "Oh get real, Severus. You know fairly well that I just saved your nasty butt over there," Vilde said to him, and he narrowed his eyes. "So, you're gonna get all hating me as well, then?" he asked, his voice calm, but Vilde could hint a bit sadness in the words. She sighed. "No," she said, "This is just how I act when people I care about is about to say something mean to other people I care about. Now, I just indirectly said that I cared about you. Well, don't take it the wrong way," she said and turned on her heel and stormed off.

Up in the Common Room, Julie sat waiting for Vilde to come bickering to the guys, who she had made sure would be there. As Vilde entered, she sighed. "Okay, here's the deal: I – do – not – want – you – to – bully – Severus – anymore. Got it?" she said slowly as to press it into their tiny nuts. They all nodded. Then she hit into one of the big chairs by the fireplace and opened her History of Magic book.

"That's it?" Sirius asked after a long silence, looking hopefully at her. "Yeah," she said and turned a page. "Oh, cool," he said. "No way," Julie pouted, "I wanted some mashed potatoes," she said, and Vilde snickered. "Well, then. Here's a warning: If you ever do that again, James, Sirius, I will make you wish you were never born. That means, the Flower and Bee-talk," she said, and Sirius froze. "But I already had one," he said. "And it won't hurt _me_ to tell you again," she said evilly.

"Oh, and Remus, _Pettigrew_, if you do that again, I will figure out something with you as well," she said, and they nodded, a bit scared as well. "But wait! We didn't do anything," Remus said. "Exactly," Vilde said in a cold voice, and then resumed her reading. All five inside the room exchanged looks; Julie's being the only satisfied one.

* * *

**Me: **Wow, only one chapter to go.

**Severus:** Why the hell did you put me in here?

**Sirius: **Yeah girl? He's stupid!

**Julie:** Ah, then the two of you has got something in common.

**James: **What were you about to say to Lily, dickhead?

**Vilde: **Watch the language bitch.

**Sweat-drop moment for everyone except Vilde.**

**Severus: **None of your goddamned business, Potter.

**Lily: **Can't you two just get along?

**James and Severus: **No.

**Julie: **And now James and Severus just agreed on something. They're getting along, Lily!

**James and Severus:** Are not!

**Lily and Julie: **Are too!

**James and Severus: **Are not!

**Lily and Julie: **Are –

**Vilde and Remus: **By Voldemorts nipple, will you shut up!

**Everybody looking weirdly at them.**

**Me:** Okay, next chapter will probably be up in a few seconds, and maybe a day. Depending on this one. I had some problems with FanFiction a while ago, and couldn't upload it. Cross your fingers for luck this time. :D


	28. 27: The end is just the beginning :D

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Claimer: **Julie and Vilde are my characters.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the OWL's went by smoothly. Well, History of Magic wasn't really a good subject for the two girls, but it wasn't so for either of the people in those classes. But all the others seemed to go pretty fine. Right now, the C-trio (Vilde, Julie and Lily) were sitting in Three Broomsticks, trying to figure out what to do with the last day at Hogwarts. All three of them were sad, but they would see each other again in around two and a half month.

But they knew they would miss each other so Vilde said: "Look, guys. We could just meet in Diagon Alley and stay at the inn for the last weekend, then." Julie nodded. "Good idea, Crazy, right Charming?" "Definitely, Cookie," Lily said, and they all started giggling.

As they walked to the train, Lily turned. "I know you want to sit with the Marauders, but I gotta go find Marie. I'll find you later, though," she said, and Vilde and Julie nodded, and went to find the Marauders' compartment.

The four boys looked up as Vilde and Julie walked inside. "Oh, so you did decide to join us?" Sirius said and grabbed Julie's arm and dragged her down beside him. "Duh," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. Vilde raised an eyebrow and sat down beside Remus. James looked at the door. "So, Lily didn't come then?" he asked. Vilde smiled to him. "Don't worry, James. She'll come around," she said and James smiled to her. "You really think so?" he asked. "No," she said and James' smile fell. But Vilde wasn't done. She then said: "I know so." James smirked, and they started talking about Quidditch.

"Oh, we really have to join the team next year, Cookie," Vilde said to her friend, who was now leaning against Sirius' chest. She nodded. "Definitely. I'm gonna try out for the beaters," she said, and Sirius huffed. "What?" Julie snapped. "You're too thin and small. Are you sure you'd be best at that?" he asked. Julie seemed both flattered and annoyed at the same time. "Thanks for calling me thin, but I think I can handle the job," she half-snapped and half-smirked. Sirius smiled to her as he gave some nickels to _Pettigrew_ and again the _rat_ paid the woman with candy for some Chocolate Frogs he handed over to Sirius again.

Ten minutes later, the compartment opened, and Lily walked in and sat down beside James. He smiled to her, and she narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be sitting here unless I had somewhere else to sit," she snapped. James smiled. "Sure you wouldn't, sure," he said, and Lily turned towards her two girls. "They're pathetic. I don't see how you can hang with them," she said, mostly directed to Julie, who was actually dating one of them.

"Of course you don't, Lily. But you will eventually. Just you wait," Vilde said and Lily threw a frog at her. "Why thank you," she said, succeeding in aggravating Lily more. Vilde and Julie both laughed, and soon James, Sirius, Remus and _Pettigrew_ laughed as well. Lily looked at all of them, trying to bite back a laugh of her own, not quite succeeding, and in the end giving up and joined the six others as well.

The train stopped too soon, and the seven people walked out of the compartment and onto the platform. They all said their goodbyes there, and as Remus walked up to Vilde, he said: "I don't care if you like hugs or not. You're getting one from me." Vilde smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, and everybody looked shocked as she did the same. Julie smirked at the two of them, and Vilde knew that next year, she would go through the toughest O.M.M the world had ever seen.

* * *

**Remus: **Oh, wow.

**Vilde: **I know.

**Julie: **So weird, and sad, and awesome!

**Sirius: **I like this. But it is a bit sad as well. He doesn't belong to me anymore.

**James: **Eh, he never did, Padfoot.

**Lily: **Shh! You're ruining the moment.

**Severus: **Moment? What moment? I'm just glad it happened.

_**Pettigrew**_**:** Oh, wow. I'm in on the chat this time!

**Me: **Okay, what the hell are you talking about, guys?!

**Everybody: **The story is finished!

**Me (sweat-drop): **Eh, okay… And why do you refer to my story as a 'he', Sirius, James?

**The two boys backing away, saying: **Eh, no reason…

**Me, rolling eyes: **Oh, whatever. This is really it, guys! I'm gonna start on the new one as soon as possible, but I have some other stories I have to finish. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
